The Best Man
by Whitney Love
Summary: Womanizer Edward meets Maneater Bella, let the sheets fall where they may. Will Edward still live up to his duties as The Best Man when faced with the temptation of Bella? OOC AU AH rated M for potty mouth and lemony goodness
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first ever Fan Fiction so please be gentle. It was originally going to be a One Shot but friends convinced me it had to be more. I hope it lives up to their expectations and yours. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I'm not the great Stephenie Meyer, she owns Twilight I just thought I'd play with the characters we all know and love so much.**

**I have a Beta, I love her to death! Julie you know who you are!**

**See you down below!**

**Whit**

The Best Man

Rated MA for a reason: potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness!!!

PROLOGUE

"How did I get here?" I asked myself as I stood alone reflecting on what had happened in the last year. I was just realizing, ok maybe not just, but I was realizing that I was not the same person I was a year ago. I have no regrets, none at all, after all they'd brought me to this point. Happier and more complete than I've ever felt in my entire life.

I had a good life before, shit who am I kidding a great life but I was still always missing something. I had no idea what it was exactly but I still knew it back then. This girl, this woman had such a profound effect on me, she had turned into my whole life, my whole existence.

**A/N: What do you think? I know it sounds like it's going to be the typical Bella and Edward love story but I promise it's not going to be. I want to do it differently. Make the characters different than the usually are. Put things in there that you don't expect. Bare with me I think it will be an exciting adventure!**

**Read and Review. I'm anxious to know what you are all thinking. I am also open to questions and suggestions. What you want to happen or not happen. Until next time! I promise you won't have to wait long.**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 is ready! Hope you are willing and able... No Chapter titles, gives too much away.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 1

"I did it!" was the entire message Emmett left on my machine. Unfortunately, I knew the meaning of those three little words. My bud had proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie.

It meant the end of him, of us, of our drunken sports-bar nights- our friendship was over. Oh, he'd deny it (they all do), but I wasn't overreacting. I've seen firsthand what marriages do. In recent years I'd been abandoned every time one of my friends got hitched. In fact, as soon as each put the engagement right on his gal's finger, she put the brakes on his "bad influence" friends- me being the worst. (Okay, I basically use women for cheap, dirty sex, then brag about it to anyone who will listen. Does that make me a bad person?)

I have a theory. _Before the marriage proposal _the girlfriend has no say. She is on her best behavior when they're dating. But there's something about that shiny diamond- even the tiniest one- that gives her the confidence to _take charge_ of her man. It's as if the diamond acts like vise on his balls.

Before the dreaded proposal, I had tried to stop my only remaining unwed friend from making the biggest mistake of his life, tried knocking some sense into him, I pointed out that in the U.S. 50 percent of marriages fail. I told him to think of his parents, who after getting divorced both married again _and both got divorced again_. I reminded him about _my _parents, a great example of why people should never get married. They're not divorced, but they'd be better off if they were, since they can never be in the same room without sounding like the room is about to be transformed into a murder crime scene.

Emmett laughed off my excellent advice, including the scientific data, insisting I was just bummed because I hadn't found my "true love" yet. What a goddamned sap he was turning into!

When I finally returned Emmett's call, it got worse. _He wanted me to be his best man! _What the hell led him to think I should be the one to toast his capitulation to coupledom? I was the _last_ man for that job. Yet somehow I found myself agreeing to this absurd request.

"Kill me now!" I thought as he rambled on like a giddy girl. He ranted and raved about the venue, about the flowers they needed for the service, about God-only-knows-what- I had stopped listening. All the signs were there: I was losing my friend. Imagine _old Emmett _consumed by wedding planning! The only thing that formerly consumed him was Seattle Seahawk scores.

Somehow, the ten gruesome months of preparation passed, and against my will (and better judgment) I had to fulfill my duties as best man. I took consolation in the fact that foremost among my duties was sending the doomed man off with the raunchiest, most disgusting bachelor night I could devise.

I opted to skip the strip-joint party thing. Instead, I thought, why not bring the entertainment to _him_? And _just_ him!

His ball-and-chain was going to the city with friends for her last night of freedom. Probably getting shit-faced and flirting with strange guys. I figured- no doubt the "bad boy" types they would never marry. She promised Emmett she would behave, and said she expected the same from him. I nearly barfed from watching their tender goodbyes. They were only going to spend one _fucking_ _night_ apart! Didn't it occur to them that they were going to be stuck spending the _rest of their lives_ together?

When Rosalie finally left, I clapped and shouted, "Let the fun begin!"

Minutes later- perfect timing!- the doorbell rang, and three scantily clad women waltzed through. Each had different features: Blonde-hair blue eyes, Red-hair green eyes and brunette with brown eyes- a perfect blend, like three different flavors of ice cream, all delicious in their own way, I couldn't wait to have a taste of each.

The redhead, with her endless flowing red hair and endless cleavage, stepped up to Emmett and said "You the one getting hitched?"

He nodded, his eyes glued to her gigantic tits (implants I figured), which were exposed in her bralike top.

"Well ladies, you know what to do," she announced.

Suddenly, like Charlie's Angels, they circled around Emmett and tied him up on one of his dining-room chairs. One by one peeling off their clothes. The Blonde woman's ass was so beautiful and shiny, I wanted to slap it, while the brunette chick's smooth pussy looked good enough to lick.

My dick rose as the women crowded around Emmett nuzzling their body parts in his face. He made a show of resistance as the fiery redhead tugged at his pants and underwear, leaving the other two to zoom in on his erection.

"No!" he hollered.

"But you're all nice and ready for us," the blonde said, grasping his dick. "Look how nice and hard you are."

"No, that's enough," Emmett said, shouting like a madman. "Stop!"

Somehow he managed to lift himself up and run away, with the chair _still _attached to him- and his underwear dangling at his feet! I didn't realize he'd turned into such a lame lapdog.

The ladies turned to me in confusion.

"Should we get going?" the redhead said to me. Her tits were so large, you would have need more than two hands to grasp them.

"Why not stay?" I said, yanking my shirt up over my head, baring my chest. It's pretty ripped, and seemed to capture their interest. Hell, they were being paid for the evening anyway.

They pushed me down onto Emmett's leather couch and resumed the seduction scene that the wussy bridegroom-to-be had aborted. This time I assure you they were met with no resistance.

Three tongues slithered over me. Two girls, the blonde and redhead, sucked on my balls, almost making my cream bubble to the surface, while the third, the brunette girl, took care of my cock. Talk about ecstasy- a triple scoop delight! I was amazed at the way the brunette girl stuffed all of my nine inches in her mouth. She turned out to give fantastic head. The combination of getting a hummer and getting my balls sucked sent thrills all through me.

I knew I didn't have much time before I was going to blast off. All three girls sped up their sucking, and I felt my balls stirring and my dick contracting. "I'm going to blow!" I shouted, then squirted four streams of come in the lovely brunette girls mouth. She swallowed every drop.

Once the ladies were gone, Emmett was back- in my face, glowering and shaking his head. "I can't believe you sent those whores to my house," he hissed.

"Get over it, pussyboy," I said, laughing. "You'll be married tomorrow. This is the most action you'll see in years."

That was just a typical night in my life...

**A/N: So what do you think? Not the typical Edward I hope... I'm working on the next couple of chapters so it shouldn't be too long before you hear from me. I hope you want to? Read and Review! Show me if you like it or hate it, I'm open for anything you have to say. See you again soon!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope I caught your attention with the last one! Are you ready for the next one? I know I am. Since this is it's debuting weekend I'm going to post Chapters all weekend then next week we'll get on the real schedule! Show me how much you love me!! Reviews are love... I've learned this already!**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. To my girls!!_

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 2

The next day, during the wedding ceremony, as I stood at the altar watching my friend nail the coffin on his bachelor life, I felt eyes boring into me. I tried to trace the source of the phantom gaze, and found the maid of honor, the bride's younger sister, Isabella.

She was gorgeous, the very definition of it. She had dark mahogany hair that framed her beautiful face, full kissable lips... Even though she wasn't wearing the most attractive dress, she looked stunning, mainly because one thing the dress did do was show off her petite figure, with curves in all the right places.

She also had the most beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't stop staring into those deep chocolate brown pools. Then she winked at me, and of course I had to wink back. " You're hot," she mouthed as her sister took her vows. "You are too," I mouthed back. We eyed each other all through the rest of the ceremony.

During the reception, I made eye contact with Bella while she was eating a strawberry, and she made my dick shoot up just from the way she wrapped her full lips around the fruit and sucked the juice out of it. All I could think about was having her give my dick the same treatment.

Her eyes wouldn't leave mine, and I knew that _she_ knew what she was doing to me. She knew I was staring at her, fully erect, lusting for her. But she kept her distance. I assumed because her sister had warned her against my bad-ass ways. But I knew too well that forbidden fruit is the most desired, and the way she was looking at me, it seemed clear she was interested, to say the least.

During the bride and groom's first dance, Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden (could you get any sappier!) when the emcee asked everyone to join the happy couple out on the dance floor, Bella approached me. I held out my hand, and she linked hers to it. Her confidence turned me on.

"You must be Edward." she said like she knew exactly who I was. Just like I thought, Rosalie had warned her about me.

"I am," I said " You must be Isabella." Letting her know that I knew who she was too.

"Call me Bella," she said . As we danced I couldn't help but take in her scent and feel the way her body pressed into mine and I'm sure she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." I responded, lightly caressing the line of her neck with the tip of my finger. I felt her shiver beneath my touch I enjoyed the fact that I could make her react this way.

We swayed across the floor. Our bodies were so close together, she had to feel my erection sticking into her lower region. She closed her eyes as I pulled her close to me. Ringlets of her brown hair fell on my shoulder, and her soft skin brushed against my arm.

"This feels so good," she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed, one hand on her lower back the other starting to softly cup her ass.

"You know what would feel even better?" she said, while grinding her crotch lewdly into mine.

"Yeah, what?" I said. I had an idea what she had in mind, but I didn't want to be the one to blurt out, "Say, why don't we get naked together?" I didn't want to take a chance of disrespecting her. She seemed like a "good" girl.

"Let's _fuck_," she whispered. Her hot breath sent goose bumps down my neck reaching all the way to my groin. I was the one shivering now. Music to my _fucking_ ears.

I was floored. My hard-on almost jumped out of my pants. Bella, hardly seemed the type to talk about "fucking," or to suggest us enjoying a quick fuck. I'd pegged her as a "wining and dining" gal, the kind who would take a good month or two to get into bed. I didn't usually have the patience for those types.

But I loved her forwardness! I never dreamed she would be so daring-so easygoing about sex!- since her sister was such an uptight bitch. Emmett had to _beg_ Rosalie for sex. And how often had I heard him whine that when he did manage to get any, she insisted it be exclusively missionary-style? I would go nuts faced with a lifetime of sex with just one woman, all in missionary position.

"Sure" was the only response I could manage as Rosalie and Bella's parents glided towards us from the other side of the dance floor. Now Bella and I were shoulder to shoulder with them.

"Having fun?" the father asked us as he spun his hellishly hot wife around.

"Lots," I said. "What a wonderful wedding you've thrown. And you have such beautiful daughters." Was I buttering dad up in anticipation of having his daughter butter my cock?

"Thanks," he said. " You can thank my wife for that."

I nodded my agreement. Mom definitely hadn't lost any of her luster. She was still, in a word, a _bombshell_.

When her parents were out of earshot, Bella whispered in my ear, "The fuck offer is still on the table, unless you're not interested?" Her lips lightly grazing the edge of my earlobes, causing my immediate reaction.

I looked around the hall and realized my best-man duties were officially fulfilled. I was rigged out in my rented tux, I'd done my best to arrange a sleazy bachelor send off, and I'd delivered a nauseatingly gushing toast (which I for one didn't believe a word of) to the happy couple. What was left for me to do _except_ fuck the maid of honor?

"You want to do it right here?" I said wondering just how daring Bella was.

"No, silly," she said, nudging her nose near my armpit. She was shorter than me even in those sexy heels she was wearing.

"Then maybe we should hook up later?" I said, figuring we would have to wait till after the reception was over. She pondered this, but her lustful grin cued me in that she was in fact interested in the here and now.

"Why don't we go to the room we rented for the bridal party," she said flushed with excitement. "No one is using it anymore." Her hand lightly grazing my already prominent erection.

"Quick thinking," I said. " I like that." As I tapped her playfully on the ass.

We scurried out of the banquet hall and made our way to the room where Rosalie had prepared for the ceremony and reception. (Funny that Bella had a key!) It was empty. I closed the door behind us and pinned her against the wall I pinched her already taut nipples through her dress. Nothing was holding me back. I would show her I was interested in a _fuck_.

Pushing her back towards the vanity I brushed everything off with one swipe of the hand, lifting Bella up with the other. I planted a trail of hot kisses, starting behind her ears and moving up her neck to her soft ruby-red lips. When our mouths met, there was instant chemistry. There was nothing timid about the way we kissed. One light kiss, followed by my tongue grazing her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately. While our tongues probed each other, I fiddled for the hook of her dress. I got frustrated; it felt like the dress was dead-bolted! I didn't care if I had to rip the damned thing off of her- I needed to fuck her there and then.

"Can you help me out?" I said, trying to keep myself from going ballistic and ripping the dress open with my teeth.

"Don't worry, I'm not wearing panties," she said, shifting her dress up to expose the most beautiful pussy I'd ever seen- a dusting of brown hair framed her swollen lips, which glistened in the light. Usually I'm a selfish son of a bitch when it comes to sex. It's all about me- lick my balls, suck my dick, ride it until I explode. But when I caught a glimpse of that pussy, I had to have a taste. I was still doing it for me. I just had to taste that pretty pussy. But this time I realized it wasn't going to be _entirely_ about me.

Since going down on a woman isn't something I do all that often, I let my mouth linger on Bella's inner thigh before diving in. I slid my tongue gradually over her stiff button. This made her moan and beg me to suck her. As soon as I tasted her sweet juices, I buried my face in her pussy. My tongue flicked her clit as she thrust her gyrating twat onto my mouth.

While my tongue probed deeper into her quivering pussy, she yanked my hair. Could my boner get any stiffer? Talk about guilty pleasure! Just then she cried out, "Oh yeah, eat my pussy!"

With her pussy riding my mouth, I couldn't speak. The only way I could answer was by sucking her faster and harder. She tasted amazing!

"Oh God," she screamed finally, as her entire body shuddered. She's even more beautiful when she comes.

That was a first for me, caring enough to bring a woman to orgasm. Usually I finish first and couldn't give a shit about making my partner come. I didn't realize what I'd been missing all this time! It was my first experience of really enjoying a woman's taste, and her afterglow and her horny reaction afterward. I assumed that after Bella exploded she would need a cooling-off period. Instead, she was hotter than ever. She reached down between us with so much ease and undid my belt and pants with one hand. I sighed in relief as my cock was released from confinement. She shoved my cock into her drenched pussy, and in seconds I was buried in her wet cunt!

"Fuck me!" she ordered. "Hard!"

I gyrated my hips at a speedy pace, making sure to hit her clit. As I ploughed her, she licked and sucked my nipples. I enjoyed feeling her pussy lips contract as I pumped insistently inside her. She thrashed and gasped while we got down and dirty.

I gathered I was pleasuring her, because she'd gone wild bucking underneath me. She bit my neck lightly while she whimpered. Once again I had succeeded in taking her over the edge. I felt her warm juices dripping onto me. It was a great feeling, that I could make her totally lose control.

All this time that I'd been busy trying to please Bella, getting her to climax twice, I still hadn't blown my load. This must have occurred to her too, because before I could blink, she was shoving my cock back in her drenched box. Our bodies thrashed together as we fucked at a healthy pace. We were a sweaty mess on top of the vanity.

"Come for me, big boy!" she said, challenging me. She frantically squeezed and stroked my balls as I continued to piston in and out of her warm, slippery wetness. "You know you want to." She licked her lips and I knew she knew exactly how much I longed for a blow job from those sweet succulent lips.

The way she moved was driving me insane. I screwed her with such force that I actually felt my dick throbbing. Although I longed to be inside her all night, I couldn't take the heat a second longer. I slid my dick out of her pussy and, unable to withstand the force of my orgasm, hosed her hot cunt with a stream of my come.

"That's what I'm talking about," she groaned as I continued to release my load. She dipped her finger into it her pussy, pulling it out and licking the sweet moisture from the tip.

"Wow." It was the only word I could use to describe what had just happened. I laid my head down on her breasts, breathing in her sweet scent one last time. I had no idea if this would ever happen again. A short time later, I watched as she cleaned herself up and walked out. As quickly as she'd come into my life she was gone. I cleaned myself up the best I could and strolled out of the room.

When I finally got back to the reception, Rosalie was preparing to toss the bridal bouquet. Without missing a beat, Bella was right in front of all the other single woman there and plucked it out of the air, like a graceful wide receiver snagging a short lob pass.

Since she had caught the flowers, I figured I should try to grab a hold of the garter, so I could have the pleasure of sliding it up her leg. So when Emmett tossed it, I made the grab. After all, I was a man with a plan.

Bella and I smiled at each other as she sat down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ played "Wrapped Around Your Finger" by The Police while I pushed the garter up her shapely leg. I could smell her sweet sex every inch of the way.

"You can keep moving up," she whispered as I neared her upper thigh. I could feel the warm wetness seeping so close yet so far away.

"Here?" I said, "In public?" I was confident then that it would happen again. I relished in that discovery. Wanting, no needing to be inside her again.

Just touching her near her pussy was making me hard again. I could nuzzle up into her pussy for days on end, but not right here and now, with all the wedding guests looking on. With her family staring at us. I needed to get my hand _out_ of her dress. If it moved any higher, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself, and the wedding video would be assured an X rating.

"How 'bout I stop for now, and finish this later?" I said in a low tone that only Bella could hear, laced with lust. Slowly pulling my hand out of her dress, touching every inch of her leg on the way down.

"Sounds good to me," she said, giggling. Even though the wedding bells were ringing for her sister, I would definitely be ringing her bell again that night.

**A/N: So what do you think? This could be the beginning of something good between these two don't you think? I am interested to know what you think of not so innocent Bella and bad-ass Edward. Been working on the next one so you won't have to wait too long. So one more tomorrow if I can get it finished and then next week one at least maybe two if I get enough love!! **

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Almost made it. Sorry took me a little longer to get this one finished then I thought. These two are hot together don't you think? More fun to come! Here we go! It won't all be lemon trees so enjoy it while it lasts, after all we do need to get to know these two right?**

**Thanks as always to my Beta, Julie I love you girl!**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 3

As the reception continued, I unwillingly separated myself from Bella. She went in one direction toward her family and I went in the other. I snuggled up to the bar and made myself at home.

"Jameson neat." I told the bartender. She was an attractive, blonde with large perky breasts, but my focus was elsewhere at that time. If it would've been any other party with anyone else I would be on that like nuts on a chocolate sundae **(A/N: Just for my saga girls!!!)**.

"Having a good time?" I recognized the voice immediately. This was "serious Emmett".

"Hello Emmett." I responded happily, the best I could fake. "How's married life?" I knew what was coming but I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Feels amazing." Could he get any sappier? I knew he was happy but seriously was she already holding onto his balls.

"Glad to hear it man. You deserve to be happy." As soon as I said it I knew I was playing the "Best Man" part to a tee, _laying_ it on as thick as I could. Was I doing it because I knew he was going to tell me to stay away from Bella, did I care if he was going to tell me that?

At that moment I glanced towards the dance floor and saw Bella dancing with her dad. She looked so _fucking _sexy. She caught me staring and winked at me once again, licking her lips lightly. I knew she was thinking what I was thinking and that we would indeed pick up where we left off. Then we'd go our separate ways right? Right.

"Thanks for being here man," Emmett's voice brought me out of my stupor, " I really appreciate it. I know this isn't really your scene." It really wasn't, he knew me too well.

"No problem man, what are friends for?" I responded nonchalantly.

"I saw you looking at Isabella," he said finally getting to the point. "Do me a favor man and just don't... you know what I mean." There it was exactly what I was expecting the whole time, from the moment he walked up to me. Why didn't he just cut to the chase in the first place, and was I that predictable?

"Whatever you say man," shrugging it off like it meant nothing. "Wasn't planning on it." I threw a meaningless wink towards the bartender, just to top it off. That should convince him well enough.

"Thanks man." He responded. "Rosalie was convinced you'd try something. I told her I'd say something." I was floored; little did they know that it was not my idea in the first place. Sure I'd thought it as soon as I laid eyes on Bella, but I was convinced she was too good a girl and left it at that. When "Let's fuck," came out of her mouth, things changed.

He didn't wait for me to respond. He patted me on the shoulder and marched back to his drill instructor of a wife. Man for his sake I hope she wasn't like that in bed, "Up, down, left, right, go, stop". Why any man would want that in a wife is beyond me.

I noticed Bella was nowhere to be found and heard someone mention she was loading presents into the back of her parents SUV. I thought that sounded like something a "Best Man" could help do as well. I walked over grabbed a few presents and made my way outside.

I walked outside into the crisp night air with one thing on my mind, one person actually. I noticed her almost immediately, my heart skipped a beat. What was this effect this woman had on me? She was staring at me with those brown eyes filled with lust.

I said nothing. I strolled up to her, placed the presents in the back of the SUV, shut the doors and led her towards an open door. As soon as she was inside, I pushed the door shut while pushing her up against it. I noticed it was a janitor closet of some sort. Not the ideal location but it would have to do. My lips made contact with hers, not asking for permission to enter but demanding it with my tongue. Her hand reached around to grab my ass letting me know that she was with me every step of the way.

"What took you so long?" she asked while grinding her center against my already painful erection. "I was starting to think you lost interest."

"Let's fuck." My only response. I kneeled down in front of her slowly, lifting her dress and hitching her legs over my shoulders. I cupped her ass with both my hands and pulled her gorgeous sleek pussy towards my waiting tongue. I licked her entire length in one swipe, enjoying her taste every bit as the first time. She moaned and pulled my hair so I dove in deeper, concentrating on her clit. I slowly put one finger into her and then added a second when I could tell she was ready, her moans told me I was doing something right. I licked and sucked her clit and continued to thrust my fingers inside her, obviously hitting the right spot, she moaned continuously. Her breathing was getting erratic and I could tell she was getting close, I nibbled at her clit just enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh God, Oh Edward!" she moaned. I loved the sound of my name coming from her lips. I had to hear it again.

I continued to suck and lick her clit while using my fingers more vigorously. I had to hear her one more time, I needed to hear her one more time. I concentrated on my sucking, knowing that was especially what she responded to. I grazed my teeth slightly over her stiff button. She started to breath heavily, almost hyperventilating and I could tell she was almost there. I increased the speed and depth of my fingers, going deeper than before and then squeezed her ass in my other hand. That did it! She lifted her hips pushing her pussy even closer to my mouth and she pulled my hair as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Oh Edward! Oh my God!" That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I pulled my mouth away from her delicious pussy, I kissed every inch of her thigh as I slowly set each foot back on the ground, making sure she had her balance. I lowered her dress back down and looked up at her. Her lustful brown eyes looked down at me and then she smiled at me.

She said nothing. She put her hands under my chin motioning me to stand. She kissed my lips passionately, as if she was thanking me for what I had just done. She turned me around, pushing me against the door where she was moments before. She made quick work of my belt and pants, pushing them down to my ankles. She slowly kneeled down, my heart raced in anticipation of what she was about to do.

She slowly placed just the tip of my cock into her warm mouth. Just as she was about to go further, I heard the muffle of her name from outside... "Isabella!"

"Shit," Bella stopped right where she was. "Someone is coming." she whispered.

"Not yet, give me a few." I responded, not being able to help the evil grin on my face.

"As much as I want to continue, we can't." She stood up, straightening her dress as I pulled my pants back up, righting myself as best as I could. "Someone is outside looking for me." she said as she poked me in the chest with her finger.

"Fine," I responded irritated. "You've got no complaints, you got yours."

"Poor baby, go home and put some ice on it," she shrugged. "Unlike you, I keep my private life to myself even when it comes to my family." she added. "It's none of their business, as far as they're concerned I'm a "good" girl. They might even think I'm a virgin. Who knows?"

"I see," I stepped away from the wall, placing one hand on the nape of her neck. It was my last effort to get her to change her mind.

"Whatever," she stepped back, pushing my hand away ,it was suddenly awkward in that tiny closet. "I'll go out first, you follow in a few minutes. Give me a chance to explain, I'll think of something." she waved her hand towards me as she stepped out of the closet.

As I stood in the dark closet, I could hear the conversation outside.

"There you are Isabella." It was her mother's voice.

"Yes Esme, sorry," she responded. Esme? What was that about?

"I had to make a call and my phone wasn't working for some reason. Work stuff. " Wow, she was good, I even believed that.

"It's alright, I was just coming out to see if you needed any help. I bought out the last of the gifts." Esme explained.

"Thank you, I guess I got a little distracted." I couldn't help but laugh, only I knew the real reason she was distracted. Flashes of what had just happened came to mind (my cock just inside her perfect lips) and I found myself getting hard once gain. I was wishing we hadn't gotten interrupted.

"I hate these shoes, I need to put my feet up, let's go back inside." Bella finished, breaking my trance.

"Good idea, I'm sure that Rose would like to say goodbye before her and Emmett leave." Esme continued. I heard footsteps going away. "By the way, have you seen that Edward character around?" Bitch.

"Thought I saw him take off with one of the waitresses." Bella added. Nice touch. Guess I wouldn't be going back in. Would I ever see her again?

"Stay away from that one Isabella, he's no good." Esme responded with a sneer. I could tell she really did not like me.

"Let's get inside, it's starting to get cold out here." Bella responded, not even giving her a response. I heard the footsteps get quieter and quieter.

I stepped outside of the closet. I had already decided to leave, though Bella had made it almost impossible even if I had changed my mind. I didn't want to have to put up with any more from Emmett or anyone else. Already knowing it wasn't going any further tonight. I walked over to my truck, pausing for a second at the door wondering once again if I'd ever see Bella again and knowing already that I wanted to. She was after all a great fuck.

A little while later, I was driving home and my phone beeped. Text message.

"Fancy a quickie Eddie? T" Ahh Tanya, perfect timing as usual. I was hard instantly.

I picked up my phone texting her back, "See you in 5. Be ready. I am. E"

A few minutes later I arrived at Tanya's. Tanya was gorgeous, strawberry blonde, huge breasts (implants), piercing blue eyes, a real beautiful woman and a perfect fuck. I let myself in since the door was open, I did tell her to be ready for me, she was in her room laying on the bed masturbating.

"Hello Gorgeous." I said as I started to take off my clothes.

"Hello yourself," she said, not even bothering to stop. "Why so dressed up?"noticing my attire.

"Emmett got married." I said while making gagging noises.

"Another one bites the dust." she laughed in response.

"Whatever." I was already at the bed. Fully undressed, fully erect. "Ready?"

"Always baby!" she said grabbing a hold of my cock with her hand, pulling me on top of her. "Just priming myself for you, I know how you like me wet." she continued as she shoved my penis into her hot box.

I pushed my member deep into her pussy, filling every inch of her that I could. She pulled my hair and screamed my name and I knew she was there. Tanya was easy to please especially when she started without me, she always made sure she got hers even if I just finished her off.

"Come on my tits Eddie! I want it on my tits!" She demanded and she got it. I pulled my cock out of her and blew my load all over her ample mounds. As I came on her tits she screamed! Tanya loved to watch me come, she says I look like a god when I come. Who was I to argue? Sex with Tanya was easy, no muss, no fuss and I didn't mind that one bit.

I got up, cleaned myself off in the bathroom and made my way back to her bedroom. Tanya was already in bed under the covers with a book.

"Want me to make you a sandwich Eddie?" She offered as I put on my shoes. This was our little joke with one another. I was not the cuddling type and Tanya was not the domestic type.

"Sure honey, right after we cuddle." I laughed playfully slapping her ass. "Night T, Thanks." I winked at her as I walked out the door.

"Night Eddie. Lock the door on your way out." She yelled from the bedroom, she knew I knew my way out and that was that.

When I got home, I was ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I emptied out the pockets of my rented tux knowing I needed to return it tomorrow morning, Emmett made sure to point that out to me. As I reached inside the last pocket, I noticed a piece of paper, hotel stationery. How long had that been there? On it was simply...

" Let's Fuck Again... 555-0130"

**A/N: What do you think? Will Edward call Bella? Maybe, maybe not. So this brings "The Best Man" premiere weekend to a close. Hope you have enjoyed the first few chapters. I know I've enjoyed writing them. On to a regular schedule, one a week at the least maybe more if I can keep up. I promise I'll try so bear with me. The next two chapters we're going to get to know these two a little bit more. There will be a Bella POV for at least one so that we can get to know Bella as well. But mostly I'm sticking with Edward's POV.**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you miss me? So here it is, the first of the Bella POV chapters. I think we need to get to know these two a little bit and figure out why they are the way they are. So that's what we are going to do in the next two chapters.**

**Thanks to my Beta; Julie you are a peach or if you prefer a nectarine!**

**Thanks to Sarah too for helping me when I was stuck.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

So how do I start this? Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Wow that sounds cheesy. I guess I could just get right into it huh. I'm an orphan, well sort of. My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle took me in when my parents died. I was four when it happened so I don't remember too much about them but Esme tells me there were wonderful people.

I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, my aunt was my mother's only sister. They have one child of their own, Rosalie, she's two years older than me so we got along pretty good growing up. I was more into books and studying than boys and socializing like Rosalie, but we were close, like sisters.

Uncle Carlisle runs a prestigious law firm in Seattle" Cullen, McCarty and Swan". Started a long time ago by his father Aro Cullen, Royce McCarty, and my grandfather Charles Swan Senior. I never wanted to be part of the firm; I wanted to make my own way. Growing up a pseudo Cullen I was given everything I ever wanted, I promised myself that I would make my own way when I was older.

I am 29 and the CEO of my own company, Lion and Lamb Lingerie, it's hugely successful and I'm very proud of my achievement. We have stores all over the world, London, Paris, and New York just to name a few and a largely circulated magazine. My home base is in Seattle, it's just where I choose to keep it for the time being. I went to Harvard Business School and graduated with honors of course. I had graduated high school two years early; I was bored with high school and wanted to just get on with my life. When my parents died they left me with quite the inheritance so it was nice to be able to go to school and not worry about the cost. I've been very fortunate when it comes to money. I get the things I want with very little worry. It's nice to be able to provide for myself completely, not needing anyone at all. I've stopped using my inheritance all together, there's no need anymore.

I don't have a husband, fiancée, or boyfriend. I don't really even date all that much. Rosalie was raised from the very beginning to marry well. That's all she has; well and her looks, that's what she was taught by her mother. I couldn't bring myself to think that way, Esme encouraged me to marry well but I was more concentrated on building and running my business from the ground up. I didn't want a man to dictate my every move or my life to be run by him. I wanted to be independent and successful in my own right.

I have a very open opinion about sex. I enjoy sex and enjoy having it often. Some people would call me promiscuous but I choose not to think of it that way. I choose to think it's me not settling for being alone. Who says you can't be alone publicly and have sex privately? I agree strongly with the private part, I keep my private life private. I don't broadcast to everyone that I enjoy a casual _fuck_. I don't even tell my sister or my family, they wouldn't understand. Rosalie is very conservative when it comes to that, I've heard from Emmett just how conservative. Not by choice mind you, I don't like hearing about their sex life but Emmett needed someone to talk to so I listened...

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my office working on paperwork and Emmett walked in._

_"Hey Bell!" he said happily. His wedding was only weeks away so he was ecstatic._

_"Hey Em," I responded. "What are you doing here?" Did we have lunch plans and I forgot?_

_"Just wanted to see my best friend, what's so wrong with that?" He was hiding something I could tell._

_"Cut to the chase Em, what's on your mind?" I was blunt, Emmett liked that about me._

_"Sex." Emmett could be blunt too. But this I didn't know for sure if I wanted to hear._

_"Gross Em," I was grossed out, I knew where this was leading. "I don't want to hear about you and Rosalie's sexual escapades."_

_"Escapades? Yeah right!" He frowned. I hated when Emmett frowned, he looked like a big sad teddy bear that nobody loved._

_"Alright Em, spill but please spare me the details." I was going to be there for him. That's what friends did._

_"Rosalie is... gosh I don't know. She's boring in bed. There I said it." He looked like someone ran over his new puppy._

_"Aww Em. I don't know what to say. She doesn't really talk to me about that kind of stuff. So I don't know how I can help." I was hoping this would be over soon._

_"Yeah I know you can't really help but I just had to tell someone. Do you think she'll change once we're married?" He was hopeful. I had to admire his spirit._

_"Maybe Em. But maybe not. Have you talked to her about this?" _

_"No way. I couldn't do that. She'd kill me. She thinks it's great. Which it is. Don't get me wrong but I could use a little variety." He went there. I was hoping he wouldn't but he did._

_"Yeah sorry Em, I don't know what to tell you." I didn't know what else to say._

"Miss Swan." The sound of my assistant voice brought me back to the present. "Mr. Hale is here to see you."

"Ok James send him in." I responded. Jasper Hale is my CFO and one of my best friends as well. We went to college together and I hired him when I was getting my company up and running. He's been with me ever since. My right-hand man if you will.

"Hello Bella." Jasper had a huge smile on his face. I was looking forward to some good news.

"Hello Jasper. Tell me you have some good news?" He'd been working on a merger for me. Trying to get rid of our only competition, Volturi 's Secret.

"I do. The Volturi people have agreed to your terms. The deal should close be closed by the end of the month." That was exactly the news I was hoping for.

"That's fantastic Jasper. What would I do without you?" I shook his hand, my way of thanking him at work. We'd hug later I'm sure but we had to keep it professional at work.

"Suffer at being a millionaire instead of a billionaire." He laughed.

"We'll have to celebrate. What are you and Alice doing for dinner?" I said laughing at his response. He truly knew how to make me smile.

Alice was Jasper's wife and also my Chief of Design. She had fabulous taste and made the most beautiful lingerie. From sweet and innocent to hot and sexy, she could do it all. She was my secret weapon! She was also wonderful at dressing me for the various functions I was requested to attend, as a favor to Jasper. Alice and I weren't close but I hoped we would be one day.

"Sounds great Bella." He seemed upbeat about something. "Why don't we make it a double affair? Alice's wants to celebrate with her best friend for her birthday." He added.

"It's Alice's birthday?" I asked wondering if I'd forgotten. "I thought it wasn't till next week?"

"It isn't but her best friend has to go out of town next week so she wants to celebrate beforehand." He explained. "Care to join us?"

"Sure, sounds great. How about my regular table at Maximilien's? They always treat us so well there." I knew it was one of Alice's favorite places and I always had a standing reservation on a Friday night for clients.

"Sounds fantastic Bella. Alice will be so excited. Seven o'clock sound good?" He was pleased that I thought of Alice and that pleased me.

"Yes. I'll have James makes the arrangements." I was excited to see Alice. It would be a fun night.

"Great, I'll go tell Alice the news and we'll see you later tonight." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

"James," I pushed the button on my call box. "Can you come in here please?" James was a good assistant, he always took care of what I needed. He was very attentive, friendly, and gorgeous; too bad he was queer as a three dollar bill.

"Yes Miss Swan." He walked through the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to call Maximilien's," I spoke quickly; I knew he could keep up. "I need my table for four, at seven o'clock. Please arrange for flowers and a birthday cake as well. It's Alice Hale's birthday and we're celebrating early." There was no need to repeat myself, James was very thorough.

"Yes Miss Swan, I'll take care of everything. Anything else?" He responded quickly.

"No James that will be all. Get everything taken care of for tonight and you can go for the day." He always did a good job. I rarely had any complaints. "Tell Laurent hello and have a great weekend."

"No problem whatsoever Miss Swan. I'll get it done immediately." He responded cheerfully. "You have a great weekend too. See you Monday."

"Thank you James. See you on Monday." I cordially responded back. He turned around, walked out and shut the door behind him.

After James had left, I thought to myself what I should get Alice for her birthday. It hit me almost immediately and I made a phone call to my favorite jeweler downtown. I gave him my request and told him I would pick it up after work. I was a very loyal customer and always taken care of.

I finished the rest of my day with no interruptions and quite productively I might add. I finished going over the new summer catalog plan which I was scheduled to model for, signed some acquisitions and put Jasper's raise paperwork through. He had earned his raise with this merger he'd been working on it for months. Volturi's Secret was my last competition; they had some beautiful designs and great people working there. I wanted them to be mine so Jasper had made that happen. I was truly excited about the up-coming merger. He wasn't expecting the raise but I knew it would be a great surprise. He and Alice wanted to start trying to have a baby so this would give them that extra push I thought. He wanted to make sure the company was taken care of before Alice had to leave. This merger would insure that, and for that I was grateful.

When I had finished my work, I let my mind wander a bit. I found myself thinking about the wedding and my first encounter with Edward. I also thought about the first time I saw him...

_Flashback:_

_It was the night before Rosalie's wedding and I was picking her up at Emmett's in the limo for some major girl fun in the city. She was inside saying her goodbyes to Emmett, taking forever as always. I kept reminding myself not to get irritated, they were in love and getting married tomorrow. Might not be what I wanted out of life, but my sister was happy._

_That's when I got the first glimpse of him; he was standing outside getting some air, probably not enjoying the gross display of affection between Rosalie and Emmett as much as I was. He was gorgeous, I knew from Rosalie who he was. It was Edward, Emmett "Best Man". He had breath-taking green eyes, and was truly magnificent looking when he ran his hands through his copper colored hair. I wanted to know what it would be like to run my fingers through it in a fit of passion. Yes I was already planning on it. I was warned by Rosalie to stay away from him because he was a womanizer, my kind of guy, I could have fun and not worry about attachments._

_Rosalie finally pulled herself away from Emmett and we drove into the city. As the "Maid of Honor", it was my duty to give Rosalie a proper send off. I decided to go with the typical send-off and hit the strip club in the city. We pulled up to Dazzle and went inside. I had arranged for a private room and some private entertainment for Rosalie and the rest of her girlfriends. A few friends of mine worked here and promised to treat Rosalie right. I told them that it wasn't necessary to give her the royal treatment because I knew she wouldn't be into it. The night wasn't really what I was hoping for but I controlled myself for the sake of appearances with Rosalie. I could very easily of disappeared at the strip club and had a little fun of my own but I didn't feel like answering any questions from Rosalie, so I behaved myself._

_Rosalie was staying the night with me at my loft so I had to postpone my visitor plans for the evening. After pouring Rosalie into bed after she had way too much to drink of course. I went to my bedroom completely frustrated and needing some sort of release. I climbed in underneath my red silk sheets on my king-sized bed and thought about the green-eyed god from earlier tonight. I remembered the line of his jaw and especially the way his hands moved through his copper hair. I thought about his long fingers and that gorgeous mouth. As I thought of these things I began to touch myself, first lightly and then harder when I started to concentrate on the details of Edward. I put two fingers inside of my wet cunt, stroking faster and faster, knowing exactly what to do to make myself come. I licked my fingers and rubbed my clit vigorously, enjoying it immensely. I was close and I thought about seeing Edward the next time and what I longed to do to him, what I longed for him to do to me. I came and moaned quietly, not wanting to wake my sleeping sister in the next room._

_"Ohh Edward, I do hope you live up to your reputation." I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep._

_The next morning flew by like no other. It was almost time; we were finised getting ready in the suite my aunt had rented for the bridal party. Rosalie's wedding was at The Edgewater Hotel, it was the perfect venue in Seattle. It was the only waterfront hotel and had a view of majestic mountains, glistening water, and velvety pink sunsets just outside the banquet hall windows. I had to admit, it was beautiful and the perfect setting if one wanted to get married._

_I stood on the altar watching my sister take her vows and let my gaze rest on Edward. He look unbelievably sexy in his tux, rented no doubt but unbelievably sexy nonetheless. He caught my gaze, our eyes met and I saw his piercing green eyes once again. I couldn't help but wink at him and he winked back. "You're hot," I mouthed as my sister took her vows. I wish I could say I was surprised when he mouthed back "You are too," but I wasn't. His reputation preceded him I couldn't help but eye him the rest of the ceremony._

_I was eating a strawberry during the reception and noticed Edward staring at me. He seemed to wince when I wrapped my lips around the tip of the berry. As I sucked the juice out of it, I knew I was making him hard just watching me and wanting me to do the same thing to his cock. I kept my distance, not wanting him to know that I knew about his reputation. It was more fun this way, making him think he had no chance whatsoever. I couldn't help every now and then to show my interest even if just for a second, I knew he was standing there fully erect wanting me._

_The Emcee played Rosalie and Emmett's song and asked us all to join them on the dance floor. I decided this would be the perfect time to convey my interest to Edward. I approached and he reached out his hand, I nonchalantly linked mine to it and we took the floor._

_"You must be Edward." I spoke first, thinking I would start because I got the feeling he wouldn't._

_"I am," he responded. "You must be Isabella." He knew who I was but didn't know anything about me, I was sure of it._

_"Call me Bella," I requested. As we danced I pressed my body into his and could feel the effect I was having on him. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He responded, lightly caressing the nape of my neck with the tip of his finger. I couldn't help but shiver I wasn't expecting his touch so soon._

_"This feels so good," I whispered lightly in his ear._

_"Yeah, it does," he agreed. I could feel on hand on my lower back and the other was slowly starting to move to my ass._

_"You know what would feel better?" I said making a point to grind my crotch into his._

_"Yeah, what?" he asked. I wasn't sure how he would take what I wanted from him. He didn't know anything about me and I didn't want him to think any less of me for some reason._

_"Let's fuck," I whispered. Deciding to be bold and not being able to contain my lust for him any longer. He was quiet for quite some time and I almost thought he hadn't heard me, and then I noticed my aunt and uncle dancing towards Edward and I._

_"Sure." he finally answered. Sure? What was that supposed to mean. Was he not interested._

_"Having fun?" my uncle asked as he spun my aunt around._

_"Lots," Edward responded. "What a wonderful wedding you've thrown. And you have such beautiful daughters." Did I make Edward nervous? Was he rambling? I wasn't surprised that he didn't know Carlisle wasn't my father not many people did._

_"Thanks," Carlisle responded. "You can thank my wife for that."_

_Edward nodded in agreement and when my aunt and uncle were far enough away I leaned up and whispered in Edward's ear, "The fuck offer is still on the table, unless you're not interested?" I made it a point to lightly graze my lips on the edge of his earlobe and I could feel his reaction._

_He didn't respond right away and I begun to think that I was too forward with him. Even after hearing about his reputation from Emmett and Rosalie maybe he even had limits to his promiscuity. Maybe Emmett had told him to stay away from me. Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts._

_"You want to do it right here?" he asked. Nice I loved how daring he was but this was hardly the place for public acts of such nature._

_"No silly," I responded giving him a little nudge. He seemed disappointed._

_"Then maybe we should hook up later?" he asked. I couldn't help but let the smile leave my thoughts as I pondered how to show him I wanted him right then and there._

_"Why don't we go to the room we rented for the bridal party," I couldn't help but blush, this man had such an effect on me. "No one is using it anymore." I lightly grazed his already hard member which I could feel just under his tux._

_"Quick thinking," he said excitedly. "I like that." Then he lightly patted me playfully on the ass. This was going to fun, I could already tell._

_We left the banquet hall and made our way back to the room where we had gotten ready earlier which I had a key for. It was empty. Edward closed the door behind us and pinned me up against the wall pinching my already hard nipples through my dress. I was finally seeing the Edward I'd heard so much about. He was definitely interested in a fuck._

_He pushed me back towards the vanity brushing everything off with one hand and lifting me onto it with the other. He kissed me from my ears to my neck then finally reached my lips. Our mouths met and I felt an instant spark and I couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed me once lightly then his tongue lightly grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave instantly. While we kissed I could feel Edward messing with my dress. I could tell he was getting frustrated but I wasn't about to make it easy for him so I let him continue._

_"Can you help me out?" he asked finally giving up on unhooking my dress._

_"Don't worry, I'm not wearing panties," I responded, slowly lifting my dress to show him I was indeed wanting a fuck. I could've sworn I saw he mouth slightly drop in the realization that I wasn't wearing anything underneath._

_He slowly lowered him face between my legs and my heart raced with anticipation. His mouth lingered on my inner thigh before he dove in. He slipped his tongue gradually over my clit and I couldn't help but moan and beg him to suck me. He buried his face in my pussy flicking his tongue on my clit as I moved my twat closer and closer to his mouth. When his tongue went deeper I yanked his hair and cried out, "Oh yeah, eat my pussy!" He sucked harder and faster and I knew he was answering my request._

_"Oh God," I screamed my entire body shuddering._

_He paused for a second, waiting for me to catch my breath. It didn't take long before I reached down between us undoing his belt and pants with one hand. I shoved his cock into my drenched twat, and he thrust deep inside filling every inch of my wet box._

_"Fuck me!" I screamed, knowing exactly what I wanted."Hard!"_

_He moved his hips at a perfect pace hitting my clit every time. I licked and sucked his nipples. Enjoying every inch of what he was giving me._

_I started to go crazy at what he was doing. I bit his neck lightly and whined. Once again I had come and was grateful that I had made up my mind last night that I would proposition Edward. I shoved his cock back into my pussy pushing my body more forcefully with his. I wanted him to come, he deserved to come after making me come twice like that._

_"Come for me, big boy!" I demanded. I squeezed and stroked his balls as he continued to move in and out of me. "You know you want to." I said staring straight into his deep green eyes licking my lips at the mere thought of his come. He pulled his dick out of my pussy and shot his load all over my exposed flesh._

_"That's what I'm talking about," I groaned not being able to resist dipping my finger in for a little taste. I loved the taste of come, I was a swallower once I got to know someone but I had to know if his was as sweet as I thought it would be. He didn't disappoint; it was so sweet, I couldn't wait until I could swallow all he had to offer._

_As he collapsed on top of me I breathed in the scent of his hair and our sex. I hoped to see him again but wasn't going to say anything. I was a woman of few words when it came to post sexual contact._

_"Wow," quietly escaped Edward's sweet lips and I knew he was not one for talking either. I definitely wanted to see him again but how to let him know discretely as possible. I slipped into the bathroom to clean myself up, grabbing the hotel stationery on the way in._

_I wasn't usually one to offer a second chance encounter but Edward was just too delicious not to. If it worked it worked if not his loss. I wrote "Let's Fuck Again 555-0130" in small writing and ripped the piece of paper from the pad._

_I walked out the door and Edward was sitting where I had left him. When he slipped into the bathroom I slipped the paper into one of his pants pockets. The rest is up to him I thought to myself. He walked out of the bathroom a short time later and smiled a half grin that drove me insane. I thought about taking him right there but fought the urge in anticipation of what could happen later. It was also a good idea to get back before someone came looking for me. I smiled back and walked out the door, leaving him behind._

_After I walked out the door. I stood outside for a second wondering when Edward would find my note and if he would call. For some strange reason I found myself hoping he would..._

I left the office about five o'clock. I wanted to go home and freshen up after I picked Alice's gift up. I went down to the parking garage and got into my Vanquish. It was black, sleek and fast. It was one of my favorite cars to drive; I had two others I rarely drove. I left the parking garage and went to Tiffany's to pick up Alice's present. It was ready when I got there. Wrapped in lovely aqua blue packaging with a beautiful white bow, classic Tiffany's gift wrap. I drove straight home afterwards. I lived in a large loft, just blocks away from my office in the heart of Seattle. I liked the convenience of my place. It was home for now. I didn't picture living there forever but for now it was just what I needed.

After a quick shower. I changed into a simple black, mid-thigh Calvin Klein dress and black peep-toe platform Christian Louboutin I wore our latest collection; black and lacey was my favorite. I loved the feel of brand new lingerie; I picked up a set almost every week. I left my hair down; my favorite way to wear it after a long day at work. I always wore very little makeup, just mascara and lip gloss. I was more of a natural beauty, always had been. I had a semi-healthy diet and a great work out regimen. I was in the public eye a lot and had to keep up on my appearance. I always made it a point to be in at least one photo shoot for my catalog every year and that was coming up in a few months, so I was working extra hard these days.

I needed to do a few last minute things before leaving for the restaurant; I stuck a bottle of Chardonnay in the chiller. I knew a nice bottle of wine after going out would be perfect. I went out to the deck and turned the Jacuzzi on so it would be nice and warm by the time I returned. I wasn't planning on coming home alone if I could help it. I decided I would call Mike later on if need be; he was always available for a little fun. I was definitely in need of a little relaxation after the week I'd had. We never had plans, I would just call and he'd drop whatever he was doing and come over. I enjoyed the simple way our arrangement seemed to work out. I didn't want any strings and he was perfectly fine with that. I wasn't deciding on him for tonight but it was a strong possibility.

I grabbed my purse, keys, and locked the door on my way out. I was ready for a fun evening with friends and looking forward to what the night may bring.

I arrived at the restaurant before everyone else. Everything was perfect. James had done a great job once again. White lilies, Alice's favorite and a divine looking chocolate birthday. Guess I would have to skip my diet and work out extra hard tomorrow or tonight to burn the calories. I ordered a bottle of red and white, not knowing what my guests would prefer to drink. I relaxed enjoying a glass of red and waited for Jasper, Alice, and her friend to arrive.

I heard Jasper's voice and my eyes wandered to the entrance. I noticed Jasper, he waved and I waved back letting him know that I saw him. He removed his coat and I noticed Alice step through the door and do the same. Then I noticed our fourth, I saw those gorgeous green eyes and that copper colored hair. I couldn't help but take a deep breath as they stepped towards me. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

He looked fantastic in classic black dress pants and a black button up shirt with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. My eyes locked with his and he smiled that half grin that drove me insane. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

"Bella this is my best friend Edward." Alice spoke first. "Edward this is Jasper's best friend Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Edward responded. Extending his hand towards me.

"Likewise, Edward is it?" I replied. Two can play at this game. As I placed my hand in his.

**A/N: What do you think? Did I do Bella justice? I want her to be different and think she is. Next up is the Chapter about Edward, let's figure out what makes him tick now, shall we? Hope you are all enjoying it! Read and Review. Let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to suggestions so if you have any ideas please let me know. You won't have to wait long for the next one I promise!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just because we hit 20 Reviews, I'm posting twice in one week! What did you think of Bella? So here's the getting to know chapter about Edward. What makes Edward such an ass? Let's find out! So this is the last chapter of getting to know these two before we get back into the good stuff! Bare with me it won't be too much longer!**

**Thanks to my beta, Julie my little sweet pea! LOL**

**Another shout out to Sarah for helping me with some research.**

**A special hello to Angie as well. Welcome back girl I missed you! Look forward to your help.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 5

Edward POV

I guess before I go any further with this story I should tell you about myself, so here goes. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Junior, I sound important don't I. Well I'm not. I'm an average guy. I work construction, have since I graduated high school. I was born in Forks, Washington population 2,676 people. My father Edward Senior is the police chief and my mother Elizabeth is a substitute teacher. Still married all these years, shouldn't be but they are. When I was growing up they fought like cats and dogs. I don't remember a night I didn't fall asleep listening to them bickering at one another.

I left home after graduation and haven't been back since. I always thought I belonged in a bigger city. My father wanted me to stay but I wanted to see the world before I picked a place. I left home on my 1986 Harley and never looked back. I traveled for about two years until my inheritance from my grandfather was gone and made my way back towards Forks. I couldn't bring myself to go back, to face my father and for him to know that I had failed. I still can't.

I settled in Seattle and took a job working construction for an old friends dad. Alice and her family moved away from forks our junior year. I work for Brandon Construction, I worked my way up to foreman and enjoy my job. My boss is a jerk, he treats his workers like garbage and really has no business running his own company. I would love to run my own construction company. It's something I'm working at but it's really hard to get started in this business without knowing the right people or having the right kind of money.

I don't have a steady relationship and I'm not looking for one. I don't plan on marrying either. You would think that since my parents have been together all this time I'd have this happy feeling about marriage but I just don't. I don't want someone to tell me what to do or to have to worry about taking care of someone else. I enjoy my independence and choose to keep it that way.

I frequently enjoy the company of the opposite sex. Oh hell who am I kidding? I'm a womanizer, plain and simple. I like to sleep around. I get bored easily in the sex department and like to spice it up by finding someone new. I'm not secretive about it and I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm a guy and I like to brag about my conquests to just about anyone who will listen. In the construction business which is mainly men it's not hard to find someone wanting a good story.

It's been two weeks since Emmett's wedding. Two weeks and I've told no one about my encounters with Bella. She is the only woman I've ever kept to myself. I don't know why but I like it that way. Maybe because I was trying to get up the nerve to call her and I was too much of a chicken shit to do so. She was the first woman that had kept me on my toes, that had done the unexpected and I liked it, a lot. I had stared at the piece of hotel stationery and those three little words screamed at me to call her "Lets Fuck Again...-". A week ago I tucked the paper into my sock drawer after putting her number in my cell. What was I, a girl now, keeping little reminders of her? I hadn't even tried to call but I had thought about it several times. I was acting like a pussy so I decided to just not call. It was great, she was great; but I didn't need the hassle of a repeat. What if she was the clingy type?

It was Friday morning and I was at the site when my cell rang. Alice Hale. I met Alice in elementary school. I told her she was weird and she kicked me in the shins and we've been friends ever since. She moved away with her family just before junior year. We stayed in touch through email and when I settled in Seattle I hit her father up for a job. I wanted something quick and he was always hiring. She married Jasper 2 years ago. Luckily I was not obligated in any way to take part in that wedding. They got married on some remote island off the coast of Rio so I wasn't even able to attend. Jasper was a great guy, we weren't that close but he treated Alice well and that's all I cared about.

"Hello Alice." I answered the phone. "How are you today?"

"Hi Edward!" She answered hyper. Alice was always full of energy. "Not much just calling to see if we are still on to celebrate my birthday tonight?"

"Of course Alice unless you needed to cancel?" She was up to something.

"No. I was just wondering do you mind if we join Jasper to celebrate with our boss? He closed a big deal he's been working on and they are having dinner at Maximilien's." Alice answered.

"That's fine Alice, it's your birthday dinner. Are you sure you want to spend it with your boss though?" I asked wondering if that's really what she wanted.

"Yes Edward. Actually my boss and Jasper are really good friends, have been for years. They basically started Lion and Lamb together." Alice continued to surprise me.

"I had no idea. That's really cool Alice. I've never been to Maximilien's before." Pretty fancy restaurant for my taste, good thing the boss is picking up the check.

"Great! Thanks Edward you're the best! So I will pick you up beforehand, then we'll get Jasper at the office and head to the restaurant." She suggested. I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"I can drive myself Alice. I really don't mind." I answered back.

"Well I was thinking I would pick up something for you to wear. Pretty fancy place we're going to and I bet you haven't dry cleaned anything lately. Am I wrong?" Alice knew me too well. I was so not in the mood to play Ken Doll but for Alice's birthday dinner I would make an exception.

"No. But why didn't you just tell me that in the first place Alice?" I wasn't going to make this easy for you after all I knew what was coming.

"I know how you hate me dressing you. I figured if I showed up with clothes you'd have no choice." She answered. "I'm surprised you're not giving me grief over this."

"Well I figured it is for your birthday dinner and I'll be missing the real thing so I'll let you have your fun." I responded. "That being said. Don't go overkill. Just some black slacks and a black shirt will be fine." The truth was I had nothing to wear and she was a lifesaver, but I'd never tell her that.

"Wow you really are okay with this?" She asked surprised. I never played along.

"Yep. What time should I expect you?" I asked wondering how many hours I had till the torture began.

"I'll see you about five thirty. Dinner is at seven o'clock so that will give us plenty of time to get you ready and to grab Jasper on the way." She said cheerfully. She really was adorable.

"Alright Alice see you then. Bye Alice." I said mentally counting four hours till the little hurricane hit my house. Alice loved to shop and lived to dress people. She loved to make people look good and feel good about themselves.

"Goodbye Edward and thanks again." She hung up and it was time for me to get back to work.

The rest of the day went by like a flash. I checked on the three jobs we had going at that particular moment. Which wasn't my job but I did it anyway. I did some paperwork for some permits that needed updating and dropped them off downtown. I need to go talk to Mr. Brandon but I was putting it off as long as I could.

At four o'clock I drove to our main office to speak to my boss. I walked through the door and started to daydream about what I wanted for myself. I had been speaking to an associate in Portland about investing in my company. With his investment I would be close to being able to attempt my dream. I was going down to Portland next week to check on a job for Mr. Brandon and arranged to meet with Mr. Stanley while I was there. I wanted to ask him what he thought about my proposal in person and see if I was one step closer. That was the reason for missing Alice's birthday bash. I told her it was work and she totally understood. I stepped up to the receptionist and asked to see Mr. Brandon. I was sent right in and when I walked in the door he didn't look happy to see me.

"What do you want now Masen?" He asked as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Mr. Brandon I was hoping you could switch Tyler Crowley over to the uptown gym project so that it's covered while I'm in Portland." I asked timidly. Mr. Brandon hated being bothered with details like this but I needed to make sure he remembered I was going to Portland.

"Portland? What about Portland?" He asked angrily.

"I'm heading to Portland next Wednesday, to check on the new equipment we ordered. You wanted it checked in person to make sure that it was correct so that we had everything we needed to break ground on that new apartment site." I spoke slowly making sure he understood.

"Right. Of course, I was just making sure you knew why you were going." He responded sarcastically. Of course he remembered, not. He wouldn't remember to pull up his pants if he didn't trip on them.

"Of course sir. I'll leave Wednesday morning and be back Friday around lunchtime." I added. I needed Thursday to visit with Mr. Stanley. Checking on the equipment could be done on Wednesday, didn't take much at all. Really almost pointless but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Right. Good. Tell Tyler Crowley to cover your site until you return. I expect you to finish the day Friday. No skipping out early. It's not a long trip so you should be fine." He ordered.

"No sir of course not." I turned to walk out.

"Masen, hope you get a chance to wish Alice a happy birthday. I know she'll miss you for the celebration." He added not really caring, looking down at his paperwork.

"Yes sir we are celebrating tonight." I answered back continuing out the door.

"Good. See you when you return. I expect the report from Portland on Friday before close of business." He said.

"Yes sir. You'll have it before I go back to site." I answered.

"Alright. Goodbye." He finished coldly. Looking down at his paperwork once again. No need to say goodbye. With Mr. Brandon less is more.

I hated my boss, he was so lucky to have what he had. He had no idea. He inherited the company from his father and had no physical experience at all. I thought that's what would make me different. I would be hands on, checking on things myself, making sure that they were done right the first time. I had been taking night classes to get my associates in business so that I was able to open my own business. But I was still struggling financially to make it happen. I hoped that my trip to Portland would bring good news and a step closer towards my goal.

Alice knew that I had professional disagreements with her father, but she didn't let that affect our friendship. I loved her for that. She knew her dad was the way he was. She made it a point to provide for herself enough to not rely on him anymore. She was nothing like her father. She encouraged my plans and supported me in whatever way she could. She had offered to invest, but I had a strict rule not to involve business with my personal life.

It was just about five o'clock so I decided to head home and grab a quick shower before the Alice invasion. I parked my company truck back in the lot and hopped into my '81 Blazer. I loved my truck. It was my baby. I spent hours rebuilding the engine and it ran like brand new now. It was a short drive to my apartment, I liked the convenience of being in the city. Everything was right there where you could find it. I lived in a modest apartment, one bedroom and one bathroom. I didn't spend much time there anyway. I spent the majority of my time at work or at the bike shop working on my Harley. That's where I spent my weekends mostly. I loved working on my bike, it allowed me to escape reality. It was almost in perfect condition again, pretty soon I'd be cruising around instead of working on it. I couldn't wait to get back behind the wheel of it and just ride. There's something so freeing about being on the back of a bike; I can't explain it, it's just something you have to experience on your own.

After getting out of the shower, I heard a knock at the door. With a towel around my waist, I opened the door and there was the pixie of my nightmares, complete with multiple shopping bags and an evil grin.

"Hi Edward." She said giving me a hug. How did someone so small squeeze so tight?

"Hi Alice." I answered, squeezing her just as hard.

"Ahhh Edward not so tight!" She screamed.

"Look who's talking Incredible Hale!" I teased.

"Whatever. Are you ready? We got work to do." She said with that evil little grin again.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked. Knowing exactly what to say to get a rise out of her.

"I thought you were okay with this, you jerk!" She exclaimed.

"I am Alice, but I never said anything about making it easy on you." I responded jokingly.

"Whatever! Here." She said handing me three bags. "Go start trying things on."

"What is all of this Alice? I said one outfit." I complained.

"I know what you said, but we have to have choices Edward. I can always take the rest of it back." She whined.

"Alright. Thank you Alice. You truly are the best." I answered sucking up just a little. Maybe she wouldn't make me try on everything.

"Get going. We only have an hour before we need to go and get Jasper." She said pushing me towards my bedroom.

"I'm going. Don't push pixie!" I yelled as I shut the door.

Six outfits and forty-five minutes later I stepped out in the last outfit. Black dress pants and a black button-up long sleeve shirt, just like I had requested mind you. Alice insisted I try on everything else first so I wouldn't be biased by trying on what I wanted. I pushed the sleeves up on the shirt and Alice just rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders, what's so wrong with my sleeves up?

"Fabulous Edward. Are you sure you don't want to wear...." She said. I broke in not letting her finish.

"Nope this is perfect, just like I thought it would be." I answered smugly. I knew what looked good on me and I looked good in black.

"Fine. But you're keeping the rest. It all looked too good on you." She said pinching my cheeks.

"Ouch Alice! No pinching!" I screamed rubbing my cheeks where she had just assaulted me.

"Don't be such a baby. You look good with a little color in your cheeks, not so pale." She spat at me.

"Ok. Let's get out of here. It's after six thirty. Didn't you say we had to pick up Jasper?" I asked wanting to get out of there before she made me change again.

"We're fine. I told Jasper we were running a little late. He'll be in the lobby when we get there." She answered, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You're such a child." I said laughingly and then stuck out my own tongue at her. Alice and I were more like siblings then friends. We laughed and joked around with each other all the time.

"Alright Eduardo, let's go!" She said. "I'm starving!" She walked towards the door finally. I put on my jacket, discretely slipping Alice's gift into my pocket. It wasn't much but she would appreciate it. I grabbed my wallet and keys, shutting and locking the door behind me.

We went downstairs and the driver stepped out to let us into the Town Car. It felt weird to have someone open doors and drive you around when you weren't used to it. Alice rarely used her company car but there were three of us tonight and Alice drove a Porsche so it made more sense I guess. I could never get used to having someone drive me around, I enjoyed driving too much.

A short while later we arrived at Alice and Jasper's work. Alice called ahead to let Jasper know we were close so when we got there he was waiting just inside the lobby for us. He stepped out when we pulled up and Alice got out greeting him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They got back in and we headed towards the restaurant.

"Edward." Jasper greeted me.

"Jasper." I responded back. Jasper and I were by no means enemies but we weren't close either.

"Glad you could make it tonight." He added. "Sorry for the change of plans."

"No problem, wouldn't miss celebrating with Alice in some way." I responded cheerfully noticing Alice's smile immediately. "Congrats on your deal going through by the way."

"Thank you. Alice really is too sweet, it was nothing." He answered winking at Alice.

"Well congrats anyways." I added.

We arrived at the restaurant moments later and I was all of a sudden glad I let Alice dress me. The restaurant was very fancy looking from the outside, I was almost scared to see what it looked like on the inside.

"It will be fine." Alice whispered in my ear before linking her arm to Jasper's.

As we stepped inside the first thing I noticed was the view. There was a huge panoramic window facing towards the waterfront. I hadn't even realized we were this close to the water. Where there wasn't a view from the window there were antique mirrors covering the walls making any seat have an incredible view. We stepped up to the coat check and were greeted by a beautiful girl. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but wink. She was a cute little redhead with green eyes and a nice figure underneath that modest black dress she was wearing. I reached inside my jacket pocket to grab Alice's gift before handing my jacket to the girl. I stepped away from the coat check and followed Alice and Jasper.

We walked toward our table. I noticed white lilies and a birthday cake on the table. Then I lifted my eyes and noticed what I thought was a dream. Bella standing by the table, she looked breath-taking. She was wearing a simple black dress that showed the curve of her hips and the lift of her breasts. I let my eyes wander down and noticed her shapely legs and then a pair of simple black heels. I lifted my head and our eyes locked, I couldn't help but smile. I thought about how stupid I was immediately, why hadn't I called her?

"Bella this is my best friend Edward." Alice said. "Edward this is Jasper's best friend Bella." Best friend wait? I thought it was his boss. I started to panic on the realization that Bella was both. Bella was none other than Bella Swan CEO of Lion and Lamb Lingerie. I knew the name because I worked on the crew that built her building. This was the same Bella, my Bella. Wait who am I kidding? She wasn't my Bella and as soon as she realized who I was exactly she'd want nothing to do with me. I was out of my league. Did I care that she'd want nothing to do with me? I was the one who choose not to call her. I didn't know what to think.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." I responded, not knowing what else to say. I extended my hand toward hers.

"Likewise, Edward is it?" Bella replied as she placed her hand in mine. Did she not remember me? It had only been two weeks. Was she angry with me for not calling? I wanted to know what she was thinking, I was wishing that I could read minds. Her face gave nothing away, like she had no reaction whatsoever to me. Why was I letting her get to me? I could pretend not to know her if she was going to do the same. Two can play at this game.

**A/N: Don't hate me! I know it's another cliffhanger but it's just got to be done. The next chapter will pick up on the action and possibly some more lemony goodness. Let me know what you think. What do you think about Edward? or Bella for that matter? I've been trying to make these characters different, I hope I'm succeeding. Read and Review! See you next week for the next one or two if I get enough love again!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: How much do you love me? Posting already! Yay!!! It's time to get back to some action so it's possible there might be more lemony goodness or I might just make you wait! I'm going back to Edward's POVs for now on, if I throw in a Bella I'll be sure let you know. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta, Julie you are a star!**

**Special thanks to my hubby Adam for helping the story along.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 6

_"Bella this is my best friend Edward." Alice said. "Edward this is Jasper's best friend Bella."_

_"It's a please to me you Bella." I responded._

_"Likewise, Edward is it?"_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As we took our seats, I couldn't stop staring at Bella. Jasper assisted Alice and I of course helped Bella. After all I was at least a gentlemen, sometimes. I took the opportunity to place my hand on the small of her back. She looked at me out the corner of her eye and I couldn't help but smile at her. She abruptly turned her head while rolling her eyes and I knew she remembered me. So she was either mad at me for not calling, or she was a stuck up bitch. I didn't want that kind of woman. She was exactly what I feared she was- uptight and clingy.

"So Edward what do you do?" Bella asked as she looked at her menu.

"I work construction for Alice's dad." I said not caring what she thought as I poured myself a glass of white wine. I didn't drink much wine, but I hadn't seen the waiter to order something stronger.

"Don't be modest Edward," Alice added. "He's a foreman, but he does practically everything."

"Sounds like you are busy then." Bella responded seeming to respect what I did. Ok so maybe she wasn't so uptight.

"It's a paycheck for now." I responded back. "I'm trying to start my own company but it's a slow process."

The waiter came up to the table and asked for our drinks order. Jasper and I ordered something from the bar and the girls stuck with the wine that was already at the table.

"I admire that you have the desire to start your own company, it's a difficult thing to do." Bella continued where we had left off.

"Thanks, it's nice to know someone doesn't think I'm crazy." I answered back. I glanced over at Alice who was beaming at mine and Bella's interaction. _Not so fast pixie I'm just looking to get some._

"That's so not right Edward and you know it!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm so up for you starting your own company, I offered to help didn't I?"

"Yes Alice. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't supportive." I explained to Alice.

"You better not have been." Alice responded pointing her little finger at me.

The waiter returned with our drinks and took our orders. I had no idea what I had ordered but it sounded good.

"How did you and Alice meet?" Asked Bella looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"We met in elementary school actually, she kicked me in the shins and we've been friends ever since." I said looking at Alice with a smile.

"Not so fast mister," Alice chimed in. "You called me weird, I had the right to defend myself." Everyone laughed including Bella which reminded me of making her moan.

"How did you and Jasper meet?" I asked Bella trying to keep the conversation going.

"College, we went to school together. We got paired in a mock business together." She responded.

"Who would've known it would have led to a real business huh Bella?" Jasper added smiling at Bella. I'd rarely seen Jasper smile at anyone but Alice so it was easy to tell that their friendship meant a lot to him.

"Yes Jasper." Bella responded winking at Jasper. "You are my rock and you know it."

Dinner arrived and we all started to eat. I had ordered some type of steak and it was delicious. Bella was eating a salad of some sort and I wondered why, she was gorgeous not a pound out of place. As dinner wound down and everyone started to finish I got up to excuse myself to the restroom.

Coming out of the restroom I rounded the corner into the little sitting room just outside the bathrooms. I felt something graze my back and then there was Bella pushing me up against the wall. She kissed me without any hesitation and ran her fingers through my hair, my body immediately responded. I wrapped my arms around her grabbing her ass with both hands as we probed each other's mouths.

"I've wanted to do that all night Edward." She said between kisses.

"I'm glad." I responded, it was all I could manage as she opened her mouth to mine again.

"Glad to see I still have an effect on you." She said lightly grazing my prominent erection through my pants. "I was starting to think you'd had enough of me."

"Not even close." I said against her neck causing goose bumps on her skin where my lips touched.

"Guess you should've called then." She said, as she turned and headed towards the table.

I was speechless and standing there with a hard-on. I adjusted myself quickly so that my prominent erection wasn't pressing against my zipper. Then I walked to the bar for a shot of Patron, I needed something to calm my nerves. I saw the little redhead with green eyes sitting at the bar. She winked and me and I smiled. My mind was elsewhere or I would've made a move. I glanced towards the table and Bella was staring in my direction. I decided to join the group back at the table.

I approached the table and everyone was engrossed in conversation. Bella acting like nothing ever happened of course. _What could I do to get to her like she had just gotten to me?_

"Glad to see you made it back Edward." Alice greeted me.

"Yeah sorry. I stopped at the bar." I answered looking in Bella's direction.

"Time for cake!" Alice exclaimed. The waiter came over and lit the candles on Alice's cake and we all sang Happy Birthday. We started to eat our cake and I decided now was the time to make my move. I dropped my fork on the ground. As I bent over to retrieve it I slid my hand up Bella's inner thigh, just close enough to feel the warmness of her eager pussy.

"A number would've been nice." I whispered just low enough for Bella to hear. I knew it was a lie as soon as I said it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and a small smile appeared. Knowing the ball was back in her court. I redirected my attention back at Alice.

"Are you ready for your present Alice?" I asked making sure all my attention was away from Bella.

"Edward." Alice whined. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense Alice." I responded. "It's your birthday after all." I handed Alice a long black box with a simple white bow. She quickly opened the box with a huge smile on her face. Inside were tickets to a Seattle Seahawks game, not the best seats, but I knew she'd have a good time. We had gone once the year before and she had said she wanted to go again.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed. "Seahawks here I come!" She was excited and I knew I'd picked the right gift.

"Not the best seats but we'll have good time." I responded.

"Oh you think you get to go with me?" Alice responded evilly.

"Duh who else would you take?" I asked. Knowing she was just picking on me.

"Was this really a gift for me, or did you just need someone to go with you?" She asked.

"Yes Alice." I responded rolling my eyes at her.

"Ready for another one?" Bella chimed in. Handing Alice a beautifully wrapped present.

"Oh Bella." Alice sniffled. "Thank you." Alice opened her gift. Inside was a necklace. Simple and elegant, nothing like the pixie but Alice loved it.

"Oh Tiffany's." Alice said. "You shouldn't have Bella. It's beautiful, I've wanted one of these for awhile now." Motioning to Jasper to help her put it on.

"I'm glad you like it." Bella responded smiling.

"Are you ready to go Alice?" Jasper asked winking at Alice. "We have a plane to catch."

"What?" Alice asked not expecting anything.

"You heard me darling." Jasper continued. "We have a plane to catch."

"Oh my gosh Jasper!" Alice exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"Italy." Jasper answered knowing he couldn't keep it from her. "Like you've been begging me."

"Really?" Alice was so cute when she was surprised. "For how long? I need to pack. What about my party?"

"Yes Alice." Jasper responded. "Two weeks. Already taken care of and it's been postponed."

"Jasper you are the best!" Alice yelled way too loud. "Bella would you mind giving Edward a lift home?"

"No not at all." Bella responded. "Get going we wouldn't want you to miss your flight. The pilot will only wait so long." She continued. "Enjoy your vacation; see you when you get back."

"Thank you so much Bella." Alice said. "For the time off and making sure Edward gets home."

"Whatever pixie." I said. "I can find my own way home."

"Alright just don't get into too much trouble on the way there." Alice added.

Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Alice was bouncing up and down the whole way and Jasper was grinning from ear to ear. I stood to leave wondering if Bella would stop me.

"Edward," she said. "Have a drink with me and then I'll take you home." I nodded taking my seat once again. She motioned for the waiter.

"Crown Royal XR neat." Bella said to the waiter. "And another Jameson for the gentleman."

"Thanks." I said. "For the drink and the ride if I forget to tell you." _Don't be shocked, I have manners._

"My pleasure." She responded placing her hand on my thigh. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. I reached my arm across her lightly grazing her breast placing it on her thigh just below her sex.

"No teasing." I said. "I want you Bella, you should know that."

The waiter showed up with our drinks. Neither of us broke eye contact as he placed the glasses down in front of us. He placed the check down as well.

"No teasing." She repeated my words. "I plan on you showing me how much when we leave here." She moved her hand lightly grazing my already stiff cock. She wasn't playing anymore this was direct Bella, my Bella. _My Bella?_

"Good because I plan on showing you all night." I responded. I moved my hand further up her thigh, lifting my finger till it touched her dripping wet panties. I moaned quietly in anticipation hoping I wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Please do so." She answered and pressed her hand harder into my excruciatingly stiff member. I said nothing. _Please don't let her be teasing me._ She reached with her other hand and placed a credit card in the bill holder. She raised it in her hand and the waiter was already there to snatch it.

A few minutes later the waiter returned, Bella removed her hand from my lap and signed the bill. She looked at me as I sipped the last bit of my drink while she finished the rest of hers.

"Ready?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"Always." I responded knowing she'd catch the double meaning. She chuckled and I knew she had. I stood, reaching for Bella's hand. She grasped it and stood up. I followed her to get our coats, helping her into hers and then putting on my own.

As I stepped outside into the night air I reached for Bella's hand once again. She took it and we walked in the direction of the parking structure. As we entered the structure I noticed that there were hardly any cars inside at all. Good thing I was walking with Bella and she wasn't alone.

"This floor. Towards the corner." Bella said, pointing in the direction of a black Vanquish.

"The black Vanquish?" I asked. Wondering if I was looking in the right direction.

"My favorite." She responded. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I said. "It's incredible."

"Yeah." She said. "I suppose it is." Shrugging her shoulders.

"Can I drive?' I asked figuring she'd turn me down.

"Sure." She said, handing me the keys. "Be careful she's my baby."

"You trust me enough to let me drive your car." I said.

"It's just a car Edward." She responded. "Besides, you know the way to your place faster than I do."

"Fair enough." I said. Not believing she was going to let me drive her $200,000.00 car. I opened the passenger door and Bella got in. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she slid into the seat. I imagined her shapely legs wrapped around my waist and couldn't wait to get her to my place.

"No speeding." She said as I slid into the driver's seat. "As much I want to fuck you as soon as possible, the last thing we need is for you to get pulled over." I nodded not knowing what to say to that.

As we drove I stole glances at Bella. She had put her hand on my thigh when I settled in and it was still there. She was staring absentmindedly out the window and she looked breathtaking in the moonlight.

"Watch the road Edward." She said, looking me in the eyes. "You'll have me soon enough."

I turned back to the road and it's a good thing because we had reached the turn for my apartment complex. We entered the parking garage and I parked in the guest spot closest to the elevator.

**  
A/N: Don't hate me. I know it's another cliffhanger but trust me it's better this way. What did you think of them seeing each other again? What do you think about Edward lying to Bella? Have you ever felt like you had to lie to get what you want? I'm sure we all have. But will it come back to haunt him... guess we'll have to see. I hope you are enjoying my version of these two. Read and Review! Let me know what you think. If I get enough love you won't have to wait too long for the next one. I predict lots of lemony goodness in the next one... how much depends on how much you love me?!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright so this is a rewrite of Chapter 7. I wasn't happy with it so I decided to make some changes and repost.**

**If you catching this before Chapter 9 is up. Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy the rewrite. Real Life gets in the way sometimes. I hope you stick with me and let me know for sure in your Chapter 9 review if you like the changes I've made. Love to all!**

**See you down below as usual...**

**Thanks to my beta Julie for helping me rework this one and thanks to Sarah for supporting the rewrite.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to use them to make lemonade. _

Chapter 6

_"Watch the road Edward," she said, looking me in the eyes. "You'll have me soon enough."_

_I turned back to the road and it's a good thing because we had reached the turn for my apartment complex. We entered the parking garage and I parked in the guest spot closest to the elevator. _

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 7

I couldn't wait to get Bella out of her car and up to my apartment. The entire night had been torture as soon as I had seen her. I immediately regretted not calling her the past two weeks. I did the only thing I could think of to get her attention back; to show her that I was more than still interested. I lied. I lied about not getting her number and I don't even regret it because it brought me to this point. I didn't know what was happening to me, I felt different. I never wanted a woman after I'd already had her. I just moved on to the next. But Bella... I wanted Bella over and over again.

I got out of the car and walked around to help Bella out. Once she was out, I pushed her up against the car and kissed her; not requesting acceptance but imploring it. She quickly devoured my lips. _I had to have her, I couldn't wait any longer._ She moaned in my mouth as I reached my hand under her dress and rubbed her clit through her already soaked panties. One quick tug and they snapped like string in my fingers. I stuffed them into my pocket with my other hand, never breaking contact with Bella's soft wetness. I plunged two fingers inside of her.

"Don't stop," Bella moaned in my ear, lightly grazing it with her lips. "I want you Edward."

"Right here?" I asked, secretly begging she would let me take her right here. She kissed me more urgently and reached between us. She feverishly undid my belt and started on my pants.

"Yes Edward right here," she said. "I can't wait any longer." _She wanted me as bad as I wanted her._ She finished undoing my pants releasing my cock from its restraint. I wasn't wearing anything underneath and Bella moaned upon this realization.

"Nice," Bella said, letting me know that she approved of my choice of undergarments, or lack of. I lifted Bella up, wrapping her beautiful smooth legs around my waist. I couldn't wait to be sheathed completely inside of her. I gently rested her bare ass on the hood of the Vanquish, she relaxed letting her legs spread wide open. Bella licked her lips and stared at my cock. She leaned forward taking the tip of my penis in her mouth, I moaned at the feeling of her lips around my hardness. She pulled it out and continued to lick and suck all down the length. She then put me into her mouth so far that I could feel the back of her throat. I moaned as she pulled me out of her mouth.

"I promise to suck your cock till you come later Edward," Bella said looking up at me. "But I want you inside of me right now." She slid a little closer to me and I lowered myself to her. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked down at her big brown eyes. I pushed myself into her slowly never breaking eye contact; she moaned and slightly raised her hips, begging for me to go deeper. I thrust myself into her, filling her with every inch of my manhood. She moaned as I began to move in and out. I kept up a steady pace as she rocked her hips to meet me each and every time. I was so close already, being teased and finally having Bella's sweet succulent lips around me just about did it. She started to move faster and I could tell she was close. I had to get her there first. I reached my hand down to pinch and rub her clit.

"Oh Edward, Oh God yes," she moaned and I could feel her milking me. I pulled out of her coming so hard I literally shuddered. I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed in the scent of Bella and I. Not even a minute later I saw headlights of a car pulling into the garage; Bella hopped off the car putting herself back together and I hurriedly did the same.

"Come on you, I'm nowhere near done with you yet," I said pulling her towards the elevator to head up to my place. She giggled and followed close behind me. I wanted Bella in my apartment, everywhere in my apartment.

We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the fourteen button. I grabbed Bella by her waist and began to lightly touch every inch of her. I lightly caressed her cheeks and leaned in to trace my nose along her jaw up to her ear. I took in her scent and memorized it for later; she smelled of strawberries, freesia, and something else I couldn't quite figure out. I captured her earlobe in my teeth and lightly nibbled on it. I released it and peppered light kisses making my way to her delicious collarbone. I licked, sucked and gently nibbled her delicious skin. She moaned and leaned into me.

_She wanted me. Maybe as much as I wanted her._

I had to pull away from Bella or I was going to end up taking her right there in the elevator. I stepped away and stood next to her, not allowing myself to touch her in fear that I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. I wanted her more than anything in that moment; I needed her more than anything.

Finally the ding of the elevator let me know we were there, the silence was thick with pure sensuality. I reached for her hand and she placed it in mine. I looked at her and she smiled looking at me through her lust-filled eyes. We walked the short distance to my place in silence. I felt Bella's finger doing small circles on the palm of my hand. I smiled wondering what she was thinking. With Bella I can never tell what's on her mind. I'm usually pretty good at reading people but she was a complete mystery to me. I wanted to know more which was another first for me.

With the keys already in my free hand, I unlocked and opened the door to my apartment. I pulled Bella by the hand, wanting her to go in first.

"Welcome," I said. "Make yourself at ho..." I didn't get my entire sentence out as Bella had her lips to mine. She kissed me hastily, darting her tongue quickly into my mouth. We eagerly explored each other's mouth for quite awhile. Taking turns being in control, I would suck on her tongue and then she would suck on mine. It was a dance and I was eager to be her partner. We slowly broke apart and Bella sucked my bottom lip softly. I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait.

She pushed me up against the wall by the door. I hadn't even gotten a chance to turn a light on; it was completely black in my apartment except for the light through the windows from the city outside. She slowly lowered herself down on her knees in front of me, tracing the contours of my chest on the way down. She came to a rest in the middle of my legs on her knees. Her hands made their way to my belt, slowly undoing it, looking up at me; eyes full of hunger. She made her way to my button and then to my zipper, haltingly taking her time. Once they were undone she let the pants fall to my ankles. She focused on my member, drinking in every inch of me with her eyes.

She smiled again and began to tease me; kissing, licking and sucking all around the shaft. Then, in an instant she had taken it all in. I could feel the warmth of her mouth, the avid sucking of her lips and the pressure against the back of her throat. I reached down gripping her hair with my hands while she continued to pleasure me with her mouth.

"I'm close," I said not sure if Bella was a swallower. She had teased me at the wedding by taking a taste but I wasn't sure.

She sucked harder and reached up to tenderly stroke my balls. I groaned and released into Bella's throat. She continued sucking, not missing a beat. She swallowed every bit of it and cleaned every inch of me off in the process.

I pulled her to her feet and secured my pants, ditching my belt. I pushed her backwards until she just about reached my favorite armchair against the wall. I yanked her dress over her head and quickly unfastened her bra. I wanted to see her so I turned the dim light on in the corner. I turned around and drank every inch of her in. I started with her passion filled brown eyes; followed by her luscious lips, the curve of her breasts, her flat tummy, the raise of her hips, her sublime pussy and last but not least her long curvaceous legs. I leaned in to touch her; I massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples slightly while sucking on her earlobe. I pushed her backwards until her knees hit the chair and she sat down. I kneeled down between her legs and reached down and removed her shoes one by one. I softly touched her legs, working my way up to her thighs until I reached her center. She bucked her hips towards me, silently urging me on.

"I want to taste you," I said looking directly into her eyes. "Don't move Isabella."

She moaned her response to my words and slid her body down so that she was closer to me. I peppered small kisses up her thighs until I reached her pussy. She bucked her hips once again wanting me to stop my teasing.

"I told you not to move," I said as I gripped her hips with my hands and forced her to hold still. I found that I liked treating her this way, and I was exceedingly happy to find that she liked it too. I loved that Bella liked to be in control but I also enjoyed taking control too.

I winked and lowered my mouth to her. I licked her from top to bottom and then plunged my tongue inside her. I circled her clit with my tongue and reached up and delicately stroked her wetness. I inserted two fingers inside of her, immediately searching for her G-spot. I methodically stroked her while licking and sucking on her little bundle of nerves. She panted hard and emitted little cries of pleasure which only meant one thing; she was going to come and come hard. I took her nub in my mouth and lightly bit down.

"Oh Edward! Holy fuck! Oh God!" She screamed. _Music to my ears._ _I loved making Bella scream my name._

I made my way up Bella's body and gently kissed her on the lips. Bella took my bottom lip in between her teeth and sucked on it. I relaxed my lips and opened them just slightly. She darted her tongue in and out, surely tasting herself on my tongue. I opened my lips wider and took Bella's tongue into my mouth. The combination of my saltiness and her sweetness was incredible. We both broke away needing to catch our breath. I leaned my forehead against hers and she sighed contently.

I stood picking her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. I set her down on the counter, lightly caressing everywhere I could while she settled. I kissed her lightly on her now swollen lips and outlined the curve of her breast with my finger as I walked to the cupboard. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and walked to the fridge for some ice and water, I looked over my shoulder and Bella was staring at me. There she was butt naked sitting on my kitchen counter, I couldn't stop smiling.

"You have far too many clothes on still Edward," Bella said giggling and biting her lip. "The only thing you're missing is your belt."

I walked back over to Bella, offering her the glass first. She took it and sipped on it slowly. I couldn't help but stare. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes peaked over the glass staring back at me. She handed it back and I took a drink catching an ice cube in between my teeth. I set the glass down and raised my eyebrows at Bella, she smiled. I bent down with the ice still between my teeth, coming to her heaving bosoms. I delicately sketched the top of her breast moving calmly towards her nipple. I could see the goose bumps I was leaving the whole way. I circled her nipple with the ice and felt her shake beneath me. She reached down and cupped my face in her hands pulling me back to her. She stared into my eyes before kissing me deeply. The ice was instantly melted from the heat of our mouths.

She unbuttoned my shirt slowly and then slid it down my shoulders. She drew an imaginary line over the shapes of my chest then reached down and grabbed a piece of ice out of the glass. She dragged it down my neck to my shoulders and stopped at my chest. I involuntarily shivered. She brought the almost melted ice cube up to my lips, pulling it over them until there was nothing left. I leaned in and captured her lips with my mouth, feeling the hotness of her mouth compared to the coldness of mine. I kissed her softly, licking her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth. As she opened her mouth she moaned and I began to explore once again. I didn't break our kiss while I stepped out of my shoes.

Bella reached down and undid my pants. She teasingly lowered my pants letting them drop once they were past my hips. Bella reached down and grabbed my member. She rubbed the little bit of liquid that had accumulated around the tip and then gripped me just below the tip. She released me and I immediately felt the loss. I had to be inside of her again but wasn't sure if she wanted me again.

She started to trace her way back up my body. Her fingers danced on my stomach and reached my chest. She traced my collarbone; starting just under my chin and making her way to my shoulders. She gripped my shoulders and softly kneaded them. I moaned, enjoying even bit of her touch. She pushed me forward and motioned me to turn around. I turned around and heard Bella's breath catch. She must've noticed my tattoo for the first time. The word "ORGOGLIO" in black on my left shoulder blade.

"Beautiful," she said barely above a whisper. She dragged her finger up my body, starting just about my ass, going up my spine and stopping at the word. I could feel her trace the letters on my skin before she kissed me there. I trembled beneath her touch. She pulled me towards her so that I leaned against her bare chest. Then she brought her hands down the front of my chest. She leaned in and captured my lips with her own; deepening the kiss instantaneously. I sighed contently and melted into Bella.

I stood there in her grasp, knowing that I would never be the same because of this woman. She had begun to awaken something inside of me that I didn't even know was there. Bella was unstoppable force; I didn't know any other way to describe it.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Bella asked bringing me out of my haze. "I'm a sweaty mess." She motioned to her body below me. I was immediately glad I cleaned my bathroom yesterday. I'll admit I'm the typical guy when it comes to my bathroom but I do clean it every once in awhile.

"Yeah by all means," I answered. "It's through my bedroom to the left." I turned around and Bella hopped down. I watched Bella walk towards my bathroom and images of her dripping wet body entered my mind. _Will she ask me to join her?_

"Join me in a few minutes?" Bella asked at the door. "I could use someone to wash my back." She turned and winked at me.

"Yes, I'll give you few to settle in," I answered. She disappeared and I sighed. Wow, what a night this has turned out to be. I felt stupid once again for not calling her. I promised myself that one day I would tell her the truth. I could only hope that it wouldn't matter. I downed a glass of water and quickly gathered up mine and Bella's things. I carried them into the bedroom and placed them on the chair by the door. I slipped off my socks and headed for the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and noticed Bella's shape through the shower door. She had curves in all the right places. I approached the door; slowly opening it and stepping in. I stared at the beauty in front of me. She was even more gorgeous in the water if that was possible. Her hair was up and her skin glimmered as the water ran down her back and reached the top of her ass. I licked my lips and tried to control myself.

"There you are," Bella said. "I almost thought you decided not to join me." She reached out and pulled me closer so that the water was hitting me. Then she wrapped her arms around me and put her cheek to my chest just below my neck.

"You're gorgeous Bella," I said softly.

"Thank you," she replied. "You're not so bad yourself." I could feel her smile on my neck.

"Let's get you clean," I said reaching for the body wash. I squeezed a little into the palm of my hand and reached for the body sponge. I lathered up the sponge and started to scrub Bella. I started at her toes and work my way up. I lingered at her thighs; her beautiful shapely thighs. Then on to her ass; she had a nice ass, one you could bounce a quarter off of. I washed her back and then spun her around paying special attention to her perky breasts. I watched the soap as it slid down each curve of her body.

"You're next," Bella said. She grabbed the body wash, adding just a little to the already lathered sponge. She kneeled down and started to scrub me. I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She took her time scrubbing, lingering in some areas just like I did.

"Thanks," I said. I pulled Bella close and let the water cascade down between us. I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. I reached up to touch her neck and Bella deepened our kiss. We kissed until the water started to run a little colder. I felt Bella's nipples go hard against my chest causing my immediate reaction. I couldn't help myself any longer; I had to have her again. I gently picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I attacked her neck; nibbling, sucking and licking all over it. The hardness was growing in between my legs and I knew she could feel what she does to me.

"I need to be inside you again Bella," I said as I continued to nibble her neck. She moaned and I knew she was more than willing. I reached down and shut the water off. Then I opened the door and stepped out, never breaking contact with Bella. It was short distance to the bed; I slowly laid her down on the bed and she moaned, wanting me as much as I wanted her. I entered her slowly; taking my time, savoring ever inch of her. I looked down at her and she stared back at me with fervor in her eyes. I pushed inside of her completely feeling every bit of her heat. I moved both of her legs to one side of me so she was lying on her side and I kneeled on the bed. This position brought me deeper and closer than before. I leaned down and kissed every inch of Bella's thigh. I lightly licked it in one spot savoring the taste and Bella let out a moan.

"I'm close Edward," she said. "Come with me Edward."

"Yes Bella Yes," I said not being able to say anything else.

"I want to hear you Edward," she said as we switched positions, never breaking contact. Bella lay on her back spreading her legs completely for me. "Please Edward, I need to hear you," she begged looking into my eyes.

"I'll try Bella," I said biting my lip. "I promise." I was never very vocal but the fact that Bella wanted it, needed it, I had to try to give it to her. We'd both given each other so much tonight surely I could do this. I started to move faster and pump harder. I gave her as much as I could. I could feel Bella's pussy walls start to contract and I knew she was even closer. The sensation was driving me closer to the edge. I started to pull out of her but she wrapped her legs around me shaking her head.

"Stay," she said barely above a whisper. I looked into her eyes and nodded. She continued to move with me, mimicking my every move. I'd never felt closer to anyone in my entire life. She started to moan and scream my name while going crazy beneath me. I couldn't hold off any longer.

"Bella, fuck," I said, it came out as a whisper that only Bella could hear. I quivered and buried my head in her shoulder. I was shaking a panting like nothing I'd ever experienced.

"Thank you," she said kissing me on the cheek while delicately stroking my back. All I could do was nod. I collapsed on to the side of her and reached up to lightly touch her cheek.

We laid there staring and effortlessly touching one another. Almost quietly thanking one another for the night we shared, I know that's what I was doing. At some point Bella had closed her eyes and I almost thought she was asleep until I heard her stomach growl. It was close to four in the morning and I had absolutely nothing in my fridge.

"Breakfast?" I asked Bella leaning up on my elbow.

"Hmm yes please." Bella said not even opening her eyes.

"I'll cook but we'll have to go get supplies first," I said. "Sound okay?"

"Sounds great," she said finally opening her eyes slowly. "My legs could use the stretch."

**So that was it... what did you think? Did I make the right decision to replace it? I feel like I did. Chapter 9 is just about ready and should be to you by mid next week at the latest. Gotta finish it and get it to my beta and then it's all yours! Edward and Bella are bugging me to tell their story cause they're really hungry and haven't gotten to eat since going to the grocery store. Alright give it to me straight. Did I make the right decision or not?**

**Some of you won't see this until I post Chapter 9 so for those you. I hope you enjoyed the rewrite as well. You're getting two for the price of one I suppose.**

**Naughty Nights and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. I really didn't mean to take this long. Don't hate me. Life gets in the way of fantasy sometimes but it's definitely time to step back in Bad Ass Bella Land and Asshole Edward Town.**

**Thanks to my beta, she knows who she is even though she may think I forgot about her this week.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness.

Chapter 8

_"Breakfast?" I asked Bella._

_"Hmm yes please." Bella said._

_"I'll cook but we'll have to go get supplies first." I said. "Sound okay?"_

_"Sounds great." She said. "My legs could use the stretch." _

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

As we walked in the grocery store I couldn't help but smile, Bella walked next to me. She was dressed in some old basketball shorts of mine along with a white cotton t-shirt, to complete the outfit she wore my sandals. She looked insatiable, I almost couldn't leave the house without taking her one more time but the growl of her stomach reminded me what we were trying to accomplish. She was still gripping the waistband of the shorts in fear they would fall off at any moment.

"Is there anything you don't like?" I asked Bella.

"Nope not really," she responded. "Anything right about now, I'm starving."

We made our way over to the produce section. I was looking for stuff to make the perfect omelet. I found some mushrooms, onions and green peppers. Bella had wandered off and was looking at the fruit. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist, swooping in to kiss her neck.

"See something that you want?" I asked her. She turned around and looked directly into my eyes.

"I do now." She said, winking at me. I reached behind her back and picked a plump red grape from the bunch she had been looking at, lightly grazing her neck with my nose on the way. I brought the grape around and lightly brushed it along Bella's lips, first the top lip then the bottom. She lightly opened her lips and I pressed it to her tongue, lightly squeezing it so the juice slowly dripped on her tongue. She moaned and I knew she was enjoying more than the grape. She quickly leaned up and grabbed the grape with her teeth before I could pull it away.

"No teasing," she said. "I'm too hungry to let you tease me." I shrugged my shoulders and reached behind her grabbing the bag of grapes, slouching to kiss her neck.

"I'm only here to please you Bella." I said, winking at her. "I would never tease you." She laughed out loud and pulled me towards the strawberries.

"Think they're any good?" She said changing the subject. "They look delicious." I reached around her side lightly grazing her breast with the back of my hand. She gasped.

"Only one way to find out." I said. I opened the package of strawberries and reached for the perfect one.

"My turn." Bella said, taking the bright red strawberry from my fingers. She slowly turned around, lightly pressing her body against me. I was instantly turned on. She cocked her head to side and slowly reached towards my mouth with the berry. She slowly dragged it along my lower lip, licking her lips in the process. I opened my mouth and took a bite. The juice dripped out the corner of my mouth. Bella leaned up as I leaned down; her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked up the juice. I captured Bella's lips and drew her in for a kiss. I started to brush my tongue against her bottom lip, wanting the kiss to go deeper. She beat me to it, taking my tongue in her lips and lightly sucking on it. As we kissed I heard a noise come from the side of us. I looked out of the corner of my eye, not wanted to break the kiss to see a stock boy enjoying the show. I reluctantly pulled away from Bella.

"We have an audience." I said. Bella opened her eyes and blushed. _Wow, could she be any more beautiful?_ She'd never blushed in front of me before and I was taken aback by it. She was always so confident and didn't care what people thought. I wondered why she blushed just because someone had seen us kiss. I reached down and grabbed the container of strawberries and added them to the cart. I snaked Bella into my arms, wanting to be close to her once again. She sighed and pressed her cheek into mine. I kept Bella between my arms nuzzled her neck as we continued to shop. I noticed the smell of fresh something coming from the bakery before we even got there. I thought I was hungry but by then I was truly ravenous. Bella groaned at the smell and we walked toward it. The lady in the bakery section was setting out some freshly baked croissants. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I nodded. She picked up a box and added them to our collection. This time Bella reached down and opened the box. She picked up a croissant, offering me a bite first.

"Thank you." I said before taking a bite. It was so good, still warm from the oven. Bella brought the pastry to her lips and took a bite. I watched as she closed her eyes and reveled in the taste. She licked her lips and moaned lightly.

"Delicious." She said looking directly into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Yes you are." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and lightly blushed again. _Gorgeous! _

We walked through the rest of the grocery store grabbing the rest of the supplies for breakfast. We only broke apart when I couldn't quite reach something while holding on to her. I couldn't help but kiss Bella's neck and occasionally catch her earlobe in between my teeth. She would shiver and I would laugh. She'd smile at me and then we'd continue on our way. I didn't understand the effect this woman had on me, I noticed the first time we met but it was even stronger now.

We checked out and then walked out to my Blazer. Bella didn't say anything about taking it before. She told me on the way to the store that she liked my truck, reminded her of her old truck she drove before. I liked how relaxed Bella seemed even if she was completely out of her element. I worried at the restaurant that she was stuck-up but that was not the case with Bella Swan.

I opened the door for Bella, she kissed me gently on the lips before hopping in. I put the groceries in the back and climbed in. It was a short drive back to my place, neither of us needed to speak.

We got back to my apartment and I walked around to open the door for Bella; as I opened it she smiled and took my hand. She stepped down and I wrapped my arms around her. We walked around and grabbed the stuff from the back; Bella took the bag with the fruit in it. She reached in and grabbed a few grapes; she offered me one before she popped a couple into her mouth.

"Can I have some more Edward?" Bella asked looking directly into my eyes.

"You can have as much as you want Bella." I responded, raising my eyebrows at her. Bella turned and walked towards the elevator and I couldn't wait to get upstairs to cook.

**A/N: Edward has a sweet side. Who would've thought? Alright that's it for now but I'll have another in just a couple of days. Need to get back into the swing of things and this seemed about the way to go about it. I love a little bit of banter and flirting to get us going, to think it's barely breakfast time. I'm sure there's plenty of trouble these two can get into still. Read and Review please. See you soon! I'm in the groove!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreams Days!**

**Whit**


	10. Chapter 9

**Really Long Author's Note... sorry.**

**A/N: So it's been too long since I posted anything at all. I want to start off by first apologizing. Real Life gets in the way sometimes and you just have to deal with it. Since I've posted I've moved from Montana to Las Vegas with two kids, and just recently I got food poisoning. Also in between all that we've been house hunting and trying to find a permanent place to live.**

**I want to start off again on a good note. I reworked Chapter 7 and replaced it awhile ago so if you haven't checked it out please do so. It's a lot different than the other, I think it's even better. I'd been working on it a little every now and then cause it's so easier to rewrite than to write fresh when you can't write. It's intense and I've added another little tidbit to tease you in the direction that I'm going. Chapter 8 will stay as is because everyone loved the grocery store, I know I did!**

**So bare with me and love me even though I haven't been around. I've missed writing and hearing what all of you think so let me know what you think of this new version of Edward and Bella's sweaty night together at his place.**

**So Chapter 9 is ready and able. I hope you enjoy it. It's been fun to write. Time to have breakfast and get to know each other a little better. I'm starting with Edward's POV but there is some Bella too so I hope you enjoy.**

**A few people have asked why Bella and Edward don't use protection well this chapter will cover that. I hope you understand where I decided to take this. **

**Shout out to my girl Zephyersky who writes an awesome gem called Across the Hall. She's introduced a few people to my story and for that I thank her and do the same!**

**I'm on Twilighted also so stop by and say hi. I have an awesome banner on there and so many great people over there rooting me on! Whitney Love again over there which is easy to keep track of. LOL**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Julie Noodles... she's my light at the end of a dark tunnel. She pulled me through this one like a donkey pulling a plow... yes Noodles I just called you a jackass. What you going to do about it? I also just called myself a plow which I'm sure is a good thing.**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does I just like to make them cook each other breakfast and shag a lot._

Previously from Chapter 8

_"Can I have some more Edward?" Bella asked looking directly into my eyes. Her eyes were dark and full of lust; almost all of the beautiful brown was gone._

_"You can have as much as you want Bella," I responded, raising my eyebrows at her. Bella turned and walked towards the elevator and I couldn't wait to get upstairs to cook._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 9(Finally!)

EPOV(may change later)

What was happening to me? I had never felt like this before. Our trip to the grocery store was amazing; for the first time I felt like I was part of a couple. It was crazy for me to be thinking this; we hadn't seen each other that many times. Doing couple things wasn't my idea of a good time, sheesh I hadn't even really taken Bella out on a date.

A date, yeah right I didn't even know what one of those was; I didn't exactly take girls on dates. We'd always meet for a drink at a bar and then went to their place, sometimes before the first drink was completely consumed. Then after a fuck, I'd excuse myself and leave; making up any excuse that would get me out as fast as possible. Shoot I'd even brought Bella to my place, which I never did; I usually went to their place, it was easier to leave. I'd only taken someone to my place once or twice and it was always a pain in the ass to get rid of them. I was in no great rush to get rid of Bella.

The only regular I'd ever had was Tanya and that hadn't even been that long, for six months on and off we'd been sleeping with one another. We'd agreed to be each other's fuck buddy when the need was there. We did not have an attachment to each other; we could see anyone else we wanted. The only stipulation was that we only had unprotected sex with each other. If she slept with someone else she'd use protection and vice versa. I had broken that rule with Bella, several times; the first being at the wedding. I didn't have protection with me; I wasn't planning on fucking someone during the reception, maybe after but not during. Then again tonight; not only didn't we use protection but Bella asked me to come inside of her and I couldn't say no. Being able to feel her around me while I came was absolutely amazing. I'd never come in anyone before, not even Tanya.

I settled in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Pulling out a cutting board and colander; I washed the vegetables and fruit the put the fruit on a plate so we could snack on it. Reaching for a knife I started to cut up the mushrooms and green peppers.

"Can I help?" Bella said stepping back into the kitchen and grabbing some grapes. She looked so beautiful, still wearing my clothes from the grocery store. I watched as she slipped a grape into her mouth; she'd bite the end off sucking the juice out and then pop the rest of it in her mouth. Catching me staring at her, she bit her lip and looked at me in return.

"Yeah sure," I replied, glad that she wanted to help; anything to have her to close to me. "Grab a bowl from that cupboard over there and start cracking the eggs."

"Ok , I can handle that," she said winking at me. "How many eggs should I crack?"

"I'd say eight," I said smiling at her. "I'm absolutely ravenous." Licking my lips while I eye fucked her so she'd know I wasn't just talking about breakfast.

"Me too," Bella replied biting her lower lip again.

She settled in beside me to crack the eggs into the bowl. Eventually I returned to chop the vegetables again after being distracted by Bella. My cock was hard as soon as she'd walked into the kitchen and it didn't help her standing so close to me, I wanted her so much again. Thoughts of our night together kept playing in my mind, and I wondered if I'd be pressing my luck by taking her right there in the kitchen

Bella quickly finished cracking the eggs and I was just about done with the vegetables. After pulling out the cheese and ham from the fridge, I grabbed the grater. She reached for it and I passed it along with the cheese. She smiled and started working again, we made a good team. Cutting open the ham I started to chop it up as well.

"This is going to be quite the omelet," Bella said. "I'm hungry and don't know if I can wait much longer," she finished turning towards me letting me know that she didn't mean just the food.

"Really," I said, as I reached up and cupped her cheek; she leaned into my hand and sighed contently closing her eyes for a split second. Bringing my other hand to touch behind her neck I pulled her into kiss me, slowly pressing my lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she opened her mouth to mine deepening our kiss. She let out a moan as my tongue found hers. I savored the taste of her, imprinting it into my brain.

Enclosing my arms around her waist I continued to kiss her. Bella was delicious, not too sweet but just perfect. Reaching to pinch her nipples in between my fingers, earning a soft moan from her, she released her arms from around my neck. I lifted the shirt off of her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Leaning down I took her already hard peak into my mouth and sucked it, while lightly pinching the other, then I switched. Bella reached for my shirt and I broke away from her beautiful breasts so she could remove it. Yanking the fabric from my body, I felt the material leave my chest, shoulders and then over my head. I immediately felt the warmth of Bella's breath against my chest, making my nipples pebble against her nakedness, feeling her ardor against me once again. We assaulted one another's lips again and Bella undid the elastic on my sweats; dropping them to my ankles, freeing my cock from its confinement.

"Ready for me already Edward?" She asked, sex dripping from her voice. "Here I thought I was going to have to get your attention," she winked at me then licked her lips. Bella dropped to her knees before I had a chance to respond. Quickly taking my cock into her mouth, licking and sucking until I felt it hit the back of her throat. Groaning I reached down to grasp Bella's hair. She looked up at me through her sexy eyelashes and winked at me. _Naughty little minx! _She continued to expertly devour my member until I couldn't take any more.

"Oh...Shit...Bella...I'm gonna...come," I said, barely being able to get the words out. She took me deeply into her throat one last time and that's all it took. Shuddering I came down the back of her throat and she swallowed every bit of it. She licked and sucked me until I was clean; she removed me from her mouth and stood back up. I kissed her immediately, tasting myself on her, not my favorite thing but sexy as hell. Reaching down I untied the shorts she was wearing; they immediately dropped to the ground.

"Are you ready for me Bella?" I said, sinking two fingers into her already wet pussy. "Or do you need convincing?" I kneeled down never breaking contact with her slick folds. I hitched one leg over my shoulder and dove in. I couldn't wait to taste her. I took her little bundle of nerves into my mouth and sucked gently; she moaned and thrust her hips towards my face. I continued to thrust two fingers into her curving them slightly toward her pelvic bone, searching for her g-spot.

"Fuck Edward!!" She screamed. _Guess I must've found it._ "Don't stop..." she said, clenching her teeth. "Almost there!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Bella," I said winking at her. "Come for me baby." Reattaching myself to her clit, I licked and sucked while continuing to move my fingers expertly inside of her; hitting her sweet spot every time. She moaned and bucked her hips, then I felt her walls start to clench around my fingers.

"Oh Fuck Edward." She moaned. "I'm coming." Her body shuddered and I continued until it stopped. I unhitched Bella's leg from my shoulder and stood up. I discarded my pants and leaned down to kiss her on the nose.

"Time for breakfast Bella, but don't bother putting your clothes back on. I fully intend to fuck your brains out as soon as we're done," I said, turning to get a pan out of the cupboard.

"No complaints here Edward," she responded. "But if I spill anything on myself you have to promise to lick it up." Smiling at me with a look in her eyes that showed me she wasn't joking.

"I think I can handle that," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. Grabbing a couple pieces of bread I handed them to Bella, she turned around to pop them into the toaster while I started the omelets.

Nothing was said while we finished cooking breakfast; Bella just leaned against the counter watching me. I'm pretty sure she was checking out my ass while I was cooking, who could blame her though. I have a pretty sweet ass.

Bella and I sat at the counter and ate; both of us butt naked and stealing glances at one another. I'm pretty sure she didn't know I'd see her looking at me but I didn't hide that I was looking at her. She was too gorgeous to tear my eyes away. She'd take a bite and then lick the remainder off of her plump lips. I'd think about kissing her, dragging my tongue across her sweet lips until she'd allow me entrance...

We still hadn't talked about seeing each other again. I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to see me again as much as I wanted to see her. Seeing her again after the wedding broke all of my rules; I wasn't really much one for repeats, but I'd make an exception for Bella. I already had.

I'd never done anything like this with a woman before. It was absolutely amazing to be able to sit in comfortable silence with a woman, not needing to speak or anything. You would think I'd find it awkward to sit in my kitchen, with a woman, naked and eat breakfast. It was way out of my comfort zone but with Bella, I was completely at ease.

I was brought out of my daze by a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could be, I wasn't expecting anyone. Bella's voice brought me further out of it.

"That is probably my assistant James," Bella said. "I asked him to bring me a change of clothes," she added. "No walk of shame for this girl," she winked at me. "I know you said no clothes but I really don't need James seeing me naked." She got up and grabbed the shirt and sweats I was wearing before. "Better hide anything you don't want James to see," she said. "Better yet, don't; he'll enjoy the show."

I got up and grabbed the basketball shorts Bella was wearing before and started to clean up the breakfast dishes. I heard small footsteps towards the door and then hushed voices.

"Thank you James." Bella said. "This should be perfect; I appreciate you doing this for me on your day off."

"No problem Miss Swan," a male voice said." Anything else I can do for you?" He asked. "A ride home perhaps?"

"No thank you James," she replied. "I have my car and I'm not quite done yet," she chuckled quietly. Smiling I thought about what I had promised her before we ate breakfast, fully intending to keep that promise.

"Okay Ma'am, see you on Monday then," he said.

"See you Monday James and thanks again," Bella replied shutting the door shortly after, I then heard Bella's footsteps get closer and then nothing. I turned around once again to see Bella naked leaning against the wall. She had one leg bent up and her eyes were once again full of lust.

"Ready to fuck my brains out Edward?" Bella said looking at me like I was a piece of meat. My cock immediately shot up and I was definitely ready for her.

"Indeed I am," I said smirking at her. Dropping my shorts I showed Bella that I was indeed ready for her.

"Indeed you are," Bella smirked.

Crossing the space between us in two large steps I grabbed Bella; lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist giggling in my ear. Feeling her hot wetness against me, I pushed her up against the wall by the kitchen and assaulted her neck. Slowly I licked and sucked my way down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned and thrust her lava core into me.

"Fuck me Edward, please," Bella whispered into my ear nibbling on it. "I want to feel you inside of me again."

That's all it took. I positioned myself at her entrance and sheathed myself in her in one quick thrust. She cried out and I groaned in response. As I continued to slam into her, Bella thrust her hips to match my every move. I carried her over to the end of the couch, never breaking contact. Laying her down I leaned down to capture Bella's lips with mine. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it. I started my thrusts once again, each one feeling deeper than the last. We broke our kiss and both gasped for air. Bella leaned her head back and I attacked her neck.

"Faster Edward." Bella moaned.

Straightening back up I pounded into Bella repeatedly as fast as I could. Bella's breathing started to get faster; I could tell I was hitting that spot once again. Her pussy started to clench around my cock and I could tell she was close. Wetting my thumb in my mouth I reached down and rubbed her swollen knot of flesh; a little soft and then harder until she screamed.

"Oh... shit... Edward... fuck!!" She screamed and thrashed around. Never resting I continued to push into Bella again and again until her orgasm ceased. I pulled out of her and pulled her up. I immediately took her lips to mine, pushing my tongue in her mouth. Only breaking away once again to catch my breath.

"Turn around Bella, bend over the couch," I commanded her. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

She quickly turned around and bent over the couch. I teased her entrance, running my cock up and down her saturated pussy until I heard her whimper.

"More Edward," she whined. "You said I could have as much as I wanted."

"Patience Bella," I said. "Let me do this my way."

I raised my foot, placing it on the couch next to Bella's shoulder, and then I slowly entered her. I groaned at the tightness this position brought. She moaned enjoying it as much as I did. Slowly, I moved in and out of her enjoying every bit of the friction. Bella's legs started to shake and I could tell she was close once again.

"Come for me Bella," I said. " I want you to come for me again." I dropped my leg back to the ground and grasped her legs raising them up just a bit for a different angle. I slipped in again, this time feeling deeper than ever. She slightly lifted her ass a little bit more and I could feel her start to constrict, milking my cock. Shoving into her with everything I had, she bucked her hips and screamed out.

"Oh God!" She moaned. "Oh Edward." I pulled out of Bella silently enjoying my release. Leaning against Bella until both of us stopped shaking from our orgasm. I wasn't going to come inside Bella again until she let me; I couldn't help but want that again and soon.

"Fuck Bella," I sighed, finally separating myself from her. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

"What a way to go though?" She replied turning to chastely kiss my lips while raising her eyebrows. "Mind if I use your shower and get cleaned up?"

"No, not at all," I said. "You know where it is, help yourself." I found my basketball shorts once again and slipped them on.

I watched as Bella walked into my room to get cleaned up. Not being able to tear my eyes away from her perfect ass. I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and glanced at the clock, seven o'clock already wow. Where had the time gone? I walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

I thought about the things I needed to do before my trip Wednesday to Portland. There was so much to do to get ready for my presentation with Mr. Stanley. I so wanted this to be the break I'd been looking for. Living day to day working for someone else was not for me, I wanted to be my own boss and make my own decisions.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't for the life of me think who it might be. Probably Bella's assistant again. Just then I heard the water shut off. Good she can deal with that guy again. Then it hit me...I knew who it was and he was not going to be happy when he saw Bella here. Emmett. Saturday. Basketball. Damnshitfuck. I'm dead.

BPOV( It's about time.)

I headed for the bathroom, grabbing my bag that James had brought by. I didn't want to call him to bring me something to change into but there was no way I was going to make my way home in last night's clothes. I wasn't ashamed by any means; my night with Edward was phenomenal to say the least. The way I felt when he made me come and the look on his face when he did. I thought about last night and letting him come inside me. I wanted that so bad; to feel him as he came, knowing that I was the one that did that. I didn't ever let anyone do that. I was always safe.

I never had unprotected sex with Mike; I didn't trust him at all. He begged me all of the time to let him feel me without anything, but I wasn't about to let him. Recently I had found out from a reliable source that I wasn't the only woman that he had been sleeping with, and that the others were less than fresh as I liked to put it. I wasn't mad, Mike could sleep with whomever he chose, I'm just not going to be part of it. We had no strings attached. I'd only had unprotected sex with one other person, my first boyfriend Jacob Black. It was both our first relationships, so I knew for certain that it was safe to be with him without protection. With Edward for some reason it was different, I wanted nothing in between myself and him. For the first time in my life I wanted to be bare for someone.

I was caught off guard at the grocery store, not prepared for all the affection he was showing me. I'd never been one for PDA, but with Edward I couldn't help it. Did he notice when I blushed after the stock boy saw us kissing? Stupid uncontrollable blush, I thought I'd gotten rid of that. I used to blush like a giddy little school girl all of the time but I made myself stop, I thought it to be a sign of weakness. Showing emotion is not the way to be successful and run your own company. What did it mean that Edward could get me to blush again, I hadn't blushed for years. Not since Jacob.

After we got back from the grocery store, I wanted Edward so bad. We had teased one another and flirted all through the store, it took everything I had not to take him in his Blazer. When we got back to his place it was game on. Being absolutely positive he wanted me again, but wasn't sure why he didn't just take me; I dropped a few more hints finally looked directly in his eyes. He got the hint that I wanted him, so I decided I would take him into my mouth as quickly as possible, and enjoy every inch of him!

I enjoyed the attention he gave me as well. When he told me that there were to be no clothes during breakfast, that was because he intended to "fuck my brains out" afterwards I went weak in the knees. Loving it when he took control, I was ecstatic to know he'd be doing it again. Usually, I was the one to be in control but I couldn't help but desire his control.

I'd never had breakfast naked with a man, heck I'd never had breakfast with a man. I wasn't one to stick around or invite them to do the same. I always faked a work emergency or whatever I had to do to get them to leave. For some reason I was so happy when Edward asked me to stay, someone offering to cook for me was another first. Breakfast was delicious, so was the view. He would glance at me during breakfast, probably thinking I didn't see him, but I did. Making it known that I was looking at him however, I never took my eyes off of him, he probably was thinking the same.

Who could blame me? After all we were sitting there naked thanks to his rule. He surely made good on his promise. _Wow. _Maybe he'd be interested in another repeat; I could use a new regular. Mike had been that for the past few months. I only called him when I didn't feel like the hassle of meeting someone else, and it was purely convenience. He was reliable and not bad in the sack. But Edward, he was so much better and I already craved him.

Stepping out of the shower I heard a loud booming voice coming from the other room.

"Damn Edward. It smells like a sexbomb went off in here," said the voice.

"Hey Emmett. How's it going?" Edward's voice.

Shit Emmett! What the hell is he doing here? Rosalie is going to kill me if she finds out. Or kill Edward because he would be blamed for corrupting me or some stupid shit like that.

"Good. You don't look ready to go play some hoops man," Emmett said. "You're not canceling on me are you?"

"No man," Edward said. "How about I meet you at the courts in about an hour?"

"Oh shit dude!" Emmett chuckled. "Do you have girl here?"

"Yeah man," Edward said. "She's just getting cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Emmett said sounding shocked. "You mean you didn't just kick her out like you usually do?"

"Shhhh man," Edward said. "She'll hear you."

"Sorry," Emmett said. "Just a little different for you," he continued laughing. "You usually fuck'em and then chuck'em."

"Yeah I know man," Edward again. "This one didn't want to leave," he continued. " I tried to get her to leave but she's just a little clingy." Nice cover Edward, get him to leave before he knows I'm here.

"Bummer man," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'll have to figure out some way to ditch her," Edward replied. Touché! Sounded like Edward to me, I knew I was safe getting involved with him. He wouldn't form any attachment with me which was good because that was the last thing I needed.

"Alright man," Emmett replied. "I'll leave you to it then. See you on the court in about an hour?"

"Yep," Edward said. "See you soon."

The next thing I heard was the door shutting and pans being moved around in the kitchen once again. While I thought about how to approach this, I finished putting myself together. Do I pretend I didn't hear them talking or do I mention that I knew Emmett was here? Either way didn't really matter. Edward was hiding it from him and I was grateful for that. No way in hell did I want to hear any type of lecture from Rosalie.

Stepping out I saw Edward busily cleaning his kitchen. He caught me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled at him.

"Have a nice shower?" Edward asked. "You missed Emmett, I bet that would've been interesting." He smiled at me raising her eyebrows. Honesty, how refreshing. Here I thought he wouldn't even mention it and he just came out and told me.

"It was great," I replied. "Nah, Emmett is harmless. Rose is the one that bites." I giggled to myself. Edward continued to clean the kitchen and I walked into the living room to take a look around. There were some pictures on the wall I hadn't seen before and I immediately I recognized Alice.

"Wow, Alice looked adorable back then," I said towards the kitchen. Edward popped his head around the corner and smiled.

"Yeah, she was a live wire, even back then," he said. I continued to look at the rest of the photo's that were displayed in the living room. There were several I assumed that were of Edward when he was young with an older couple; I assumed they were his parents. His father looked just like him having the same beautiful green eyes.

I noticed a small keyboard in the corner, I walked towards it.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward responded from right behind me. I didn't even know he had left the kitchen. "My mother taught me when I was younger, that, and dancing."

"Well if your playing is as good as your dancing, I'd love to hear you play sometime," I said turning to look at him. Reaching down, he cupped my cheek and I leaned into his hand closing my eyes briefly. Just the slightest touch from Edward was like an electric current through my entire body. I didn't understand the affect this man had on me.

"I might be able to arrange that," he said leaning in to lightly kiss me on the forehead. "Play any instruments Bella?"

"Nope," I said popping the "p". "I don't have a musical bone in my body." As I looked up to wink at him Edward laughed and shook his head.

"You're too much Bella," he said. "But I like it." Smiling to let me know he was being sincere.

"Thanks Edward, you're not so bad yourself," I said grinning back; probably similar to the Cheshire cat I'm sure. I decided it was now or never; I was going to be the one to ask for a repeat.

"Not so bad myself huh?" Edward said looking away. "Does that mean you wouldn't object to seeing me again Bella?" He asked, beating me to the punch.

"I'd like that very much Edward," I responded nonchalantly. "Guess you better not lose my number this time." I peaked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"About that," he said turning to face me once again. "Honesty is really important to me Bella and I want to be completely honest with you. You may be angry with me but you have the right to know the truth."

"You didn't lose my number," I said already knowing the truth.

"You knew?" he asked looking surprised.

"Reading people is a large part of my job Edward," I said. "I'm not angry, just please don't ever lie to me again. It's a deal breaker with me. Like you, honesty is very important to me as well."

"I will never lie to you again Bella, I promise," he said looking directly into my eyes. "I wanted you so bad last night, it was the only thing I could think to do."

"Since we're both being honest here Edward, I owe you some as well," I said holding his gaze. "I wanted you as well; I was just fucking with you. I had every intention of going home with you or inviting you to my place."

"Your place huh?" he said staring at my lips. "Sounds intriguing."

"Then my place it is, next time," I said tilting my head to the side. "I can't wait to get you into my Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi, now that better be a promise," Edward said leaning closer to my lips. "Bella you better not be fucking with me this time."

"Trust me Edward," I said leaning closer as well. "You'll know when I'm fucking with you." As soon as the words left my mouth Edward had captured my lips with his. I swept my tongue across his bottom lip and he took it between his teeth. Involuntarily I moaned into his mouth and felt him shiver in response. We melted into one another, there was no end to him and no beginning to me; we were one in that moment. Breaking away to catch our breath, Edward lifted his head and backed away from me.

"As much as I'd love to continue this Bella," he said. "If I don't get to the basketball court soon, Emmett is going to come looking for me again."

"Fair enough," I said licking my lips. "To be continued another time then." I then leaned up and gave Edward a quick kiss on his lips. Turning to walk away, I didn't believe what had just happened at all; two people who never were meant to see one another again were planning to meet yet again.

"I'm going out of town on Wednesday," Edward said bringing me out of my daze. "I'd like to see you before I go." Walking over to the couch I started to gather my stuff; picking up the bag which had all of my things in it, along with my purse and keys. So soon? I thought to myself. Thinking how to go about this, knowing that Edward wasn't one to get attached I wasn't sure he just wanted to blow off some steam before leaving town.

"Sure, that should work," I responded walking toward the door. "Text me Tuesday and we can get together that night, if it still works for both of us," I said shrugging my shoulders. Then I opened his door, starting to step out.

"Will do," Edward said, slouching to lean against the door frame. Reaching towards me, he grabbed me by the back of the neck to pull me in for another kiss. The feeling of his soft magnificent lips against mine once again sent shivers down my spine, but this kiss felt different like he was trying to tell me something. Neither of us asked for permission to enter with our tongues, just knowing that's what we both wanted. Reaching up with my hand, I ran my fingers through his hair; eliciting a soft moan from Edward.

"See you soon Edward," I said after finally breaking away from our kiss. Placing one last chaste kiss on his lips, I stepped further outside.

"Soon Bella," he said taking my hand to kiss my knuckles. He turned to walk into the apartment and I turned to walk down the hall. Wondering if this was the way he treated every woman.

"Oh and Edward," I said turning to look at him once again. He turned to look at me, raising his eyebrows intent on listening to me.

"Yeah Bella," he said.

"No one else Edward," I said looking directly into his eyes.

"No one else Bella," he said repeating my words and nodding in agreement. I turned back around and walked towards the elevator, hearing his door close behind me.

Stepping into the elevator I pressed the "P" button for the parking garage. I took a step back and leaned against the wall. My emotions started to go a little overboard; why had I said that to him. Did I want him to know that I didn't have any intention of sleeping with anyone else? Or did I not want him to sleep with anyone? I didn't even think before the words came out, I just knew that I wanted to declare something or stake my claim in a way. By the time I reached the parking garage my head was spinning and I had no idea what I had done.

EPOV

_I closed the door and thought, "Shit! What had I just agreed to?" _

**Alright, so how was it? Did I restore your faith in me? I hope so. So I'm hoping to get back on a regular posting schedule. We are in the middle of buying a house but I'm hoping to get one done before we move. Thank you so much for sticking with me and coming back.**

**I look forward to hearing what you think. I love knowing what you think. It inspires when I know you are enjoying what I am sharing.**

**Next Chapter: Basketball and the Spanish Inquisition with Emmett and A Saturday in the life of Bella. What would you think of a little Emmett POV so we can see if he notices a difference in Edward? What can you see happening with either of them?**

**Also anyone get the reference in Chapter 7 with Edward's tattoo? If you didn't read the New Chapter 7 do so because it's so much better!**

**See you all as soon as I can! Love you all!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Did you miss me? I hope you did. Sorry it's taken so long to get this to you. It's been a crazy time in RL. I won't bore you with the details just trust me when I tell you that it's been hectic.**

**If I write when I'm not in the right frame of mind, it wouldn't be good so I wait and write when I know I can do it justice.**

**Special thanks to Claire, Hanna and Zeph for fueling this chapter with ideas and suggestions. It would've taken even longer if it wasn't for them.**

**Thanks to my beta Noodles, cause she's always there even when I take forever to get her something. She gets it back quick when I finally do.**

**There are multiple POV's this chapter. I wanted you to see the story through different sides. Bella and Edward can be quite biased about themselves.**

**Alright enough is enough. Here it is!**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to make them do my evid bidding._

**Chapter 9 (previously)**

Edward POV

_I closed the door and thought, "Shit! What had I just agreed to?" _

**Chapter 10**

**Edward POV**

I walked the rest of the way into my apartment. I needed to get ready and go meet Emmett. He would be expecting me soon. Images from last night kept popping into my head; I had never let any other woman have this kind of effect on me. Bella was nothing like I thought she'd be; she was elegant, sophisticated along with sassy, and relaxed. It made for one hell of a combination. She had reacted so much better than I thought she was going to when I told her I had her number; I thought she would walk out and that would be it, but she had known all along. Nor I was expecting to be so bold in asking to see her again but I had to do something; I could not take the chance of not seeing her again of not touching her again for that matter. Bella Swan was quickly becoming my addiction. I feared what that would do to me.

I was taught to use women for my physical pleasure and have no attachment to them whatsoever. When I was seventeen years old, a friend of my mother's came to visit. Carmen, she was a gorgeous and an amazing woman. She had noticed that I was not very happy; I kept to myself a lot, barricading myself in my room and concentrating on my studies and music. My parents were always fighting; I think half the time they forgot I even existed. Birthdays, holidays and special occasions didn't happen in my house. I don't know why my parents ever had me; I was told numerous times that I was a mistake and the only reason they were still together. One evening, Carmen came to me and propositioned me; she told me that she could "train" me to be happy on my own terms. That very thought fathomed me, the thought that I could be happy. I didn't think it possible for someone to care about my happiness and here was someone offering me just that. I know now that I was desperate for any type of affection she would show me.

The first thing I learned was hate for my father and fear for my mother. My father was ruled by his emotions; always wearing his heart on his sleeve. He was weak; my mother would walk all over him, like he was nothing. I had no respect for my father and kept my mother as far away as possible. I would never let a woman make me feel the way my mother had made him feel ever. It was what I feared the most. Because of this, Carmen taught me to be wary of all women, except for her; she was the exception to the rule, and the only woman who ever cared about me. She used the feelings I had towards my mother and father to fuel my desire to change myself through her "training".

The next three summers I lived with Carmen in Italy where my "training" took place. My parents didn't care, for all they knew I was living in the Rwanda with gorillas. I belonged to Carmen; she was the only woman in my life those three years. She told me often that I belonged to her and no one else while my "training" was taking place. I didn't want anyone else anyway, I loved Carmen; I hated myself for it but I did. She was trying to teach me physical pleasure without the need for emotional connection; making sure I was available to her at every beck and call. I fell for her the very first summer; I was a naive child and she was the only person to show me any type of affection. Fearing that she would see it as a weakness, I never told her. She had taught me to leave everything platonic, to take only what I needed and leave the rest so I didn't want to disappoint her. Emotions were bad and I was never to show them, ever.

I keep using the word training because that's what she used to call it. She said that sex with her was nothing but training and that it was for her pleasure and mine. It was to teach me how to live the rest of my life. She taught me that anything I craved or wanted, I could have. That any woman I wanted could be mine for the taking. Carmen knew any man she wanted was for her taking as well. I was never to give a woman the chance to walk all over me because I would be destroyed; like my father was by my mother.

Those summers I became Edward, I was no longer Eddie or Junior. Carmen always used to say that my pride got in the way; that I needed to stop trying to be what other people wanted me to be. She taught me to be the pride of flesh for her, that I was her Orgoglio. Three days before the end of the last summer, I got my tattoo; it was the same three days before she told me goodbye. She had taught me all she could. She no longer wanted me. My emotions got the best of me that day; I begged her not to leave me and told her that I loved her. She told me that was my problem, and that I had to learn to control my emotions. She had already found my replacement. I meant nothing to her. From that day forward, I told myself I would never let my emotions get the best of me. Look what they had done to me; nothing good ever comes from loving someone. That was the first and last time a woman broke my heart

Here I was in that situation again, I was breaking every rule with Bella: never get close, never show emotions, and under no circumstance show weakness. She had changed me; the minute she walked into my life I was never the same. _How could I have let this happen? _Before Bella left, she had staked her claim on me or at least that is what it felt like. 'No one else', three little words that meant everything. I was hers and she was mine. I wanted it more than anything, and I was not exactly sure what that meant. I feared this woman would break me.

I eventually made my way down to the basketball court. Emmett was all smiles as I walked up to him.

**Emmett POV**

I was about to call it quits when I saw Edward making his way over to me. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and looked like he'd been thoroughly fucked. Is it bad that I was somewhat jealous? I mean don't get me wrong, I love my wife but sex with Rosie isn't very exciting. We were fighting at the moment, and I was really looking forward to blowing off some steam with Edward. He was always reliable for a good time and some great stories.

"It's about time Doucheward," I said wiggling my eyebrows at him. "I was starting to think you were blowing me off for your houseguest."

"Very funny Minuteman," Edward replied. I hate that nickname and he knows it. "I've never stood you up and I'm not about to start, so give me a break."

"Alright man," I replied. "Let's play some ball!"

An hour later along with a bucket of sweat, Edward and I stopped to take a break.

"So Eddie," I said. "Do I get any details about this mystery woman or what?"

"Still living vicariously through me Emmett?" he asked. "I thought you and Rosalie were happy newlyweds barely getting out of bed and shit?"

"Ha, very funny Edward," I replied. "You know I can't resist a good story of yours."

"Ooh good subject dodge there Em," he said punching me in the shoulder. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Rosie is Rosie; can we just not talk about it?" I asked, hoping that he would drop it.

"Alright, I can take a hint." he said shrugging his shoulders. Wow, this was so unlike Edward. He would do anything to get a razz out of me about Rose. I had mentioned one night when I was drunk that Rose wasn't very adventurous in bed and ever since then he'd given me shit every chance he could get.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't talk about your piece," I said. "Come on Edward, spill!"

"She's great Em, different from anyone I've ever met," he said looking down at the ground.

"That's all I get?" I said. "Come on, seriously what has this girl done to you?"

"She hasn't done anything Em," he said. "I just don't know what you want from me."

"I want what you usually give me Edward, every detail." I said. "Come on, I usually can't get you to shut up. Oh wait, was she horrible? Is that it? Shit, dude I'm sorry."

"No Em, she's far from it," he said still not looking at me. "You never want to hear about my girls, why the change?"

"Come on dude, I told you I need a distraction," I said.

"Oh so because you need a distraction, it's ok but every other time it's not," he said finally looking at me. "That's pretty fucked up Em; I should be able to spill when I want, not when you want me to."

"God, dude seriously?" I said. I had no idea where this was coming from at all. "It's not like you at all, not to want to brag."

"Whatever," he said looking off in the distance. "I'm not in the mood to be your entertainment. Let's just play some more ball. I got shit to do later today."

"Alrighty then," I said. I was completely flabbergasted by the whole situation. Not only did he not want to talk about it, but he got completely defensive about the whole situation. Edward was never like that, he was always up for spilling about his latest conquest. Had this woman changed Edward? That's the only reason I could come up with.

After finishing another game, Edward and I started to gather up our stuff.

"Sorry man," I said looking in his direction. "I'm sorry for pushing you for information about your new girl."

"It's alright Em," Edward said looking at me. "I'm sorry I got so defensive. I don't know what's with me."

"Must be some girl," I said. "Hope it works out."

"Yeah she is," he said. "Nothing like I thought she'd be. I wasn't expecting it at all. "

"The good ones never are," I said thinking about the way Rosie made me feel when we first got together. "Just take it as it comes, and see what happens bro."

"Yeah, it's definitely different. I thought it was only going to be the one time a couple weeks ago, but then I ran into to her again last night and I couldn't control myself. It's like I was on auto pilot man," he said. "Felt like I was watching myself, outside looking in and shit."

"Wow dude," I said. "Can't say that I know exactly what you mean, but it sounds intense."

"It is Em," he said. "She is fucking amazing. I just hope I don't blow it."

"Just follow your heart," I replied. "That's all you really can do." Deep down Edward is a decent person. Sure, he may be a manwhore sometimes, but he has a good heart. He has always been there for me when I needed him. He's honest, trustworthy and intelligent. We've been friends for six years and he hasn't ever let me down so I got mad respect for the guy. Wow, I sound like I'm in fucking love with him.

"Yeah I suppose," he said, staring off into the distance again. "We'll see; I'll probably never see her again anyway."

"If she doesn't call you, you better call her," I said. "Any girl that can make Edward Masen act like this must be a fucking angel sent from heaven."

"Thanks man," he said. "I better get going; I got some errands to run."

"Do you want to grab some beers and play pool or something later?" I said crossing my fingers. I really didn't want to spend the night at home. "Rosie is having Bella over to look at wedding pictures and shit." I noticed Edward's eyebrows rise when I mentioned Bella's name.

"Yeah sure, sounds good Em," he said. "I'll text you a little later after I finish. Go home and patch things up with the Mrs."

"Eh, we'll be fine. She's just throwing a tizzy. You know Rose. She'll be begging for it later," I said; laughing because both of us know it's not true. That was my way of changing the subject, yet again.

"Later man," Edward said as he turned to walk home.

Walking in the opposite direction, I thought about what had just happened with Edward. I'd never seen him act that way about a girl. Maybe Edward's found his perfect match. Who could she be? This girl, this woman must be some Hellcat in the sack to curb Edward Masen's sexual prowess.

**Bella POV**

I rushed out of Edward's apartment and to my car. My head was turning. What had I done? Where did that come from? Never in my entire had I life staked a claim on someone. It was an emotional risk for rejection and I didn't do that. Edward was quickly becoming significant to me and that wasn't something that ever happened either.

Arriving at home, I made my way through my loft and saw that everything was as it should be. James had shut off my Jacuzzi, knowing it would be empty last night. My evening with Edward had seen to that. Images of Edward and me in it entered my mind immediately; Tuesday couldn't get here fast enough.

I straightened up a few things around my loft before I gave up and decided I needed to nap. Rose and I had plans later to get together at her place to look at wedding pictures. I was going to need a nap to get through that shit. She was anxious to tell me about her honeymoon in Paris. She had called when I was on my way back from Edward's, wanting to get together sometime tonight.

I settled into my California king bed with my Thomas Lee 500 thread-count sheets, which felt like heaven after not sleeping a wink at Edward's place. There I go again, Edward, he was in every thought I was having. How did I get myself into this situation?

Lying back, I began to think to about Jacob Black; someone I hadn't thought about in a very long time. He was my first love, my first kiss, my first sexual partner; my first everything. He had come and gone in my life so long ago that it felt like a dream, or in his case a nightmare.

Don't get me wrong, Jacob was a nice boy, but that's exactly what he was. We met in high school, I was the overachiever younger girl, and he was the older high school jock. We were opposites from the very beginning, but what happens with opposites? They attract. We stayed together throughout high school and even into college.

Sex with Jacob was good; but I knew nothing at that time. If I compared him to the sex I've had since then, it was horrible; the worst I've ever had. It was very boring and mundane. I know now that it was the emotions involved in it, we were so wrapped up in loving one another that we didn't take the time for the physical aspect of it all. The sex never changed like it needed to over the years.

My third year in college I got wasted at a frat party and ended up having sex with some random guy. It was good and so much better than the sex I had been having. The next time I saw Jacob, I ended things. Needlessly to say Jacob was not pleased with me at all. He couldn't believe that I would end things after so long without giving him a better reason. He begged me to reconsider and said that we could work on it, but I was convinced it was the only way.

I promised myself never to let my emotions get the best of me and to enjoy sex for what it was, just sex. I had been neglecting myself for far too long, and wouldn't do it any longer. I wasn't about to become a whore, but I could still enjoy myself. I soon became content on being single and having great sex with no emotions involved.

That's the way I've lived my life for the last nine years. Jacob is married with children. We are friends for the sake of our families and that's it. I am happy with my choices so far in life. I haven't ruled out the whole happily ever after syndrome, but for right now, no thanks.

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, I fell asleep.

Almost 4 hours later, I awoke feeling refreshed and ready to fake it for Rosalie. I knew she was excited to show me pictures and tell me about married life. I knew from Emmett that she wasn't very adventurous in bed, so besides growing up together, we had nothing in common anymore. For the sake of family though, I would smile and put on a good show just for her.

Cranking the stereo up with Kings of Leon, I made two pitchers of sangria. One to drink before and one to take over to Rosalie's house, she'd have a glass but that would be it. I was going to need alcohol and lots of it to make it through this night.

Finishing the first pitcher, I called for transportation for the evening. Already feeling the effects of the sangria, I was in no shape to drive. Rosalie was going to be angry with me; I was already thirty minutes late. Luckily, for everyone involved I'm a happy drunk so she could bitch if she wanted; I wouldn't care.

**Rosalie POV**

Stupid Isabella! She's always late. Why do I even bother? Oh, that's right she's my sister. Probably working and lost track of time. I wasn't really mad at Isabella for being late. I needed to calm down and not take it out on her when she got here.

Emmett and I were fighting and I needed my sister. She was always a big help, she understood that I wasn't adventurous in bed like other woman. Shoot, she was just like me; probably worse, she hadn't been with anyone since Jacob Black. Isabella was too busy working and running her company to care about physical intimacy.

I was also anxious to show Isabella the pictures from the wedding. I knew she would appreciate those; she looked beautiful in them. It's too bad that Emmet's manwhore of a best friend had to be in them. Maybe I could have him airbrushed out.

Emmett had gone out this morning to play basketball with Edward, like he always does and came back in such a good mood. He was whistling and skipping around the house as if he won some prize or something. I wondered what had him in such a great mood. I was hurt to think it wasn't because of me; we were fighting and I knew he was still angry. Paris was wonderful; we went everywhere and saw everything. It was so romantic. Candlelight dinners and baths together were the best part. Emmett sure knew how to treat a woman. When we got back from Paris, something changed. It started one night in bed; we were being intimate and Emmett flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He proceeded to enter me from behind; well not in my behind but from behind me. He called it "doggy-style" and said that it was hot because he could see and slap my beautiful ass. I was appalled; never had I thought he would ever treat his wife with such disrespect. I kicked him out of bed that night and we haven't slept together since. That was 3 days ago.

I was anxious to discuss this with Isabella, because I knew she would see it my way and have some advice on how I should approach the conversation with Emmett.

At precisely a quarter to seven, I heard a knock at door. I heard Emmet greet Isabella and from the sounds of it he hugged her tightly, like he always did. I loved that they got along so well. He showed her to the kitchen and excused himself. Never coming to say goodbye or goodnight, I had no idea where he was off to, or when he planned to return.

When I entered the kitchen and Isabella was fixing herself a drink, humming to herself as she went. She brought sangria with her and was in process of pouring herself a glass. She looked like she had already had some before she got here. I was sure work wasn't the reason for her tardiness.

"Hello Isabella," I said leaning against the counter next to her. "It's nice of you to finally show up."

"Oh can it Rosalie," she said turning to face me, offering me a glass of sangria. "I'm not that late."

"Thanks," I said taking the glass. "I'll let it slide because you brought my favorite."

"Whatever Rosalie," she said laughing at me. "How the hell are ya?"

"Don't be brash Isabella," I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"Hey I've been drinking," Isabella said. "Lay off on my grammar tonight, will ya?"

"Fine, since you have a valid reason, I'll let it slide this once." I said, turning to walk to the living room. "Come see the wedding pictures, they turned out lovely."

"Oh yes, please show me I'm dying to see." Isabella said, following me.

"It's a shame that disgusting Edward had to be in them," I added. "If he wasn't they'd be just about perfect."

"He's Emmet's best friend and his choice for best man," Isabella said looking away. "Cut him some slack, he was a perfect gentleman that night."

"Very well," I said reaching for the album. "Come sit, drool over my wedding. It was absolutely divine wasn't it?" Isabella sat next to me and I placed the album between us on the coffee table.

"You look fabulous Rosalie," Isabella said looking at the pictures. "You made a beautiful bride."

"Thank you Isabella," I said taking a sip of sangria.

"Fuck me," I heard Isabella say under her breath. Or at least that's what I thought I heard. I looked down at the album and she was looking at a picture of Emmet and Edward with their arms around one another laughing.

"Excuse me? Did you just say fuck me?" I asked Isabella wondering if that's what she said.

"No. I said look at that. Look at the size of that flower arrangement," she said pointing to the flowers behind the boys. "I hadn't realized how big the flowers were until now."

"Yes they were quite lovely weren't they?" I shook my head thinking I really must have heard her wrong. "It's a shame Edward had to ruin the pictures of my beautiful flowers. He's such a dirty manwhore, sorry you had to be subjected to him Isabella."

"Stop it Rosalie, just stop it!" Bella practically screamed at me. She set her glass down standing up to look at me. "Alright it's time to have this talk Rosalie. I'm sick of you not knowing what I know." She paused, looking in my direction to see if I was listening. I nodded motioning for her to continue.

"Okay here goes," Isabella said clearing her throat. "You are a prude. You are married to a gorgeous man that if I were you would be all over and twice on Sunday. Gorgeous men are made for one reason and one reason only, for fucking Rosalie. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" She spelled out that obscene word out as if I didn't know how to spell it or what it meant.

"How can you say this Bella?" I asked. "You are just like me. You are probably worse."

"Pshhh…" she laughed at me. "Yeah right Rosalie. Trust me; I am getting it quite regularly. Always have been, always will be."

"That's absurd Isabella," I said shaking my head. "You haven't been with anyone since you know who."

"Not true, not true at all," she said taking a sip of her drink. "I need a refill, let's take this conversation in the kitchen."

I followed Isabella into the kitchen where she made herself another drink. She motioned for my glass and I handed it to her. I rarely drank more than one but this occasion called for another one.

"You know you can say his name," Isabella said. "I'm not affected by that anymore. I haven't been for a very long time."

"How is it that you can you say that Isabella?" I asked her. "He was such a large part of your life. He is still a large part of all our lives and he broke your heart."

"For fucks sake would you just call me Bella Rosalie?" she said rolling her eyes at me. "You know damn well that I prefer it."

"Fine Bella," I said hating that name, it was so informal. "Explain to me how it is that you are not affected by the mention of Jacob Black's name?"

"I dumped him Rosalie," she said looking directly at me. "He was lousy in bed the whole time I knew him; I cheated on him and then dumped him." She finished letting out a heavy breath of relief.

"What?" I practically screamed at her. "You dumped him? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You assumed, and I let you assume it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Now I just want you to know the truth. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Rosalie. I'm not the innocent little girl that you think I am. I am a woman, and with that, I enjoy sex and lots of it. In fact, the man I was with last night blew my socks off, lit'rally. It was so good last night Rosalie, I can barely walk today."

"What do you mean by lots of it?" I asked wondering the extent of my sister's experience.

"Does it really matter Rosalie?" she asked rolling her eyes. "The point is that I frequently enjoy the company of a man in my bed. That is the reason why I see nothing wrong with the way Edward is. At least he is honest about the way he is, I'm just a big fake."

"You can't possibly be like Edward Bella, he's disgusting." I said. "He sleeps with different women every night and sometimes more than one. Emmett has told me stories that would make you sick."

"Whatever Rosalie," Bella said looking away again. "Been there done that. He really is not that bad. It's better than being like you. You're so frigid, so cold. I bet you thought "doggy-style" was barking during sex before the other night with Emmett."

"I can't believe he told you, or that you let him tell you," I said, tears starting to creep up.

"Please don't cry Rosalie, he was worried. He still is," she said taking my hand in hers after wiping a tear off my cheek. "He's your husband Rosalie, don't you want him to show you how much he loves you?"

"He does Bella, every day he is a wonderful man," I said looking at her. "I don't need crazy fancy sex to show me that. I enjoy our time we have together. Gentle, passionate and sweet is perfect for us."

"What if he wants more?" Bella asked timidly. "What if he wants to be able to show you more of the ways that he loves you, appreciates you, and desires you? There are so many ways for him to show you, and for you to show him Rosalie. If you really love someone, you should show them every possible way don't you think?"

"We've always been alright Bella," I said saddened by her words, knowing that she was right. "Now he wants more, like what we've had isn't good enough. I thought I was good enough and that's why he chose me."

"You are good enough Rosalie," Bella said pulling me to the living room to sit on the couch. "His love for you is growing, so his need to show you is growing as well. Both of your love is growing, evolving and so should the way you express it."

"Is this the way you really feel Bella?" I asked curiously. "Do you believe that love evolves and grows?"

"I think I do Rosalie," she said looking down at her hands. "I've never really thought about it. I think you and Emmett are that way because you love each other so much. I've never loved anyone enough that I've wanted to change or evolve for them. If for some chance I ever fell for someone like that, I would do anything to have them love me that way forever."

"That's amazing Bella," I said enjoying that my sister felt that way. "I hope you find that too. I think you are right about Em and me. I think I could change for him because I do love him that much."

"I love you too Rosie," Emmett said from across the room. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't resist telling you the same. I've hated fighting with you and had to tell someone. I needed help Rosie."

"Oh Em," I said standing and walking over to him. "I'm sorry for being cold and frigid."

"You are not cold and frigid Rosie," he said cupping my face in his big hands. "You are my wife and I love you more than anything in this world." He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Can I please come back to the bed now Rosie? I miss you."

"Of course you can Em," I said looking at him in the eyes. "I'm looking forward to it. I want you to show me how to love you more Em, but you'll have to go slow with me."

"Deal babe," he said. "I can do sweet and sexy, swexy just for you Rosie." Then he captured my lips once again.

"On that note, I'm going to go," Bella's voice brought us up for air. "Is my car still outside Em?"

"Oh sorry Bells," Emmet said turning to walk out of the room. "Let me go check."

"Thank you so much Bella," I said hugging my sister. "I'm really glad you decided to tell me the truth and that you didn't hold back any longer."

"You're welcome Rosalie," Bella said. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I'm glad it's finally out. Do a favor for me though?"

"Anything Bella," I said looking at her.

"Don't tell your mom and dad," she said looking down. "I think it would be best coming from me, when I'm ready."

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't dream of it," I said hugging her again. "Now beat it, I have some dirty things to do to my husband."

"You go girl," Bella said giving me a thumbs up. "If you need any pointers give me a call."

"Will do sweetheart," I said shaking my head, not quite ready for that. "Call me soon, we'll do lunch or something."

"Cars ready Bells," Emmett said stepping into the living room once again. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss my neck. "Have a good night."

"Thanks Em," Bella said giving Emmett a wink. "You too."

**Emmett POV**

Bella walked out of the house and leaned down to kiss my wife's neck once again. I couldn't wait to get her to bed.

"I'm glad you told her Emmett," Rosie said breaking me out of my neck-induced stupor.

"Me too," I said. "What brought that conversation up tonight?"

"Bella's not a prude Em," Rosalie said. "She's quite promiscuous actually. She'd been keeping many things from me, and they all came out tonight. We were looking at pictures, I made a comment about that nasty best friend of yours, and she defended him. She said at least he was open and upfront about what he does, and that she was just a big fake."

"She stuck up for Edward?" I said completely in shock. "Wonder why?"

"Yes she did," she said. "I haven't a clue, she said he was the perfect gentleman at the wedding, and that I needed to stop putting him down."

"Wow babe," I said not knowing what to think. "I'm glad you two talked, and that you see now why I am the way I am. I just love you Rose and want show you in as many ways possible as much as possible." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and growled. She took off running to our bedroom. I stayed behind to turn off the lights and lock up the house.

I thought about the day and couldn't believe what had come about. Edward was already changing because of some big mystery woman. He was acting different and questioning his behavior. Then there was Bells, finally admitting to her sister that she wasn't a prude and that she enjoyed the company of men, and quite often from the sounds of it. At the same time sticking up for Edward for being honest and upfront about his choices. Two people behaving completely out of character. Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward; no it couldn't be? They couldn't be together could they?

"Em," Rosie's voice brought me out of my crazy thought. "Are you coming or not?"

"On my way Rosie," I yelled on my way upstairs. "Are you ready for some smexing?" I heard her giggle and I knew we were on our way to something better. Slowly but surely we'd get there.

**Bella POV**

What a crazy night! Good thing I had been drinking or I might've actually cared what had happened with Rose. The cats out of the bag finally, thank God!

After settling into my car, I found my phone and pulled up a blank text message. I couldn't help it. I craved him; his touch and his voice. The way he made me feel was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I was drunk and being honest with others and myself for the first time. What could it hurt?

_**Edward, Is it Tuesday yet? I could use some company if you're interested. No one else. ~Bella~**_

I hit send and waited for a response.

**So? What did you think? Lots of information in this chapter to process. Hope I cleared up a few things and made you all see that Edward isn't all bad. Looks like Bella no longer has to hide who she is around Rose and Emmett, that must be a weight lifted off her shoulders. Do you think Bella really believes what she told Rose about loving someone enough to change and evolve for them? Have you ever felt like that before? I know I have.**

**Let me know what you think. Edward and Bella's pasts, is it what you expected? Are you glad that Bella finally told Rose? Do you think Emmett will figure it out before he's told by one of them? What did you think of the story behind Edward's tattoo? So much to think about…**

**I'm anxious to know what you think. I struggled a bit through this chapter so I'm crossing my fingers that I did it justice for you.**

**Chapter 11, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. *evil laugh***

**Check out Zephyersky's new baby "Cure for Pain". It's going to be phenominal.**

**There's a thread on the Twilighted forums and I'm on twitter if you are so inclined. WhitneyLove30.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	12. Chapter 11 Heaven Part 1

**A/N: **

**So here is the first of the chapters for this weekend. You will have the next one Sunday, really early Monday at the latest. You all have been supporting me so much I want to show you it doesn't go unnoticed. **

**Thanks to my beta Noodles, aka Twinkle1011 on Twitter.**

**Another shout out to Zephyersky for her awesome prereading skills. She talks me off the ledge all of the time. Check out her story CFP, the link to her stuff is on my profile.**

**Also check out Pinkpixiechick's new fic Some Life in Me, her Edward is my new Heroward.**

**This one is dedicated to Sarah, my little Goober :).**

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness

**Previously in Chapter 10**

_**Bella POV**_

_What a crazy night! Good thing I had been drinking or I might've actually cared what had happened with Rose. The cats out of the bag finally, thank God!_

_After settling into my car, I found my phone and pulled up a blank text message. I couldn't help it. I craved him; his touch and his voice. The way he made me feel was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I was drunk and being honest with others and myself for the first time. What could it hurt? _

_**Edward, Is it Tuesday yet? I could use some company if you're interested. No one else. ~Bella~**_

_I hit send and waited for a response._

**Chapter 11**

**Edward POV**

It was about seven o'clock when I text Emmett and told him I was ready to meet up. I had spent the day running errands for my trip to Portland on Wednesday and working on my pretty lady. She was almost all fixed up and I couldn't wait to take her for a ride. Her sleek lines and curves were just begging me to climb on. Sure, I could spoil the grand plan and sneak her out for a test drive but I decided to wait until she was completely finished.

Emmet text me back and we made plans to meet up at Ballard Loft for some beer and pool at seven-thirty. It was April and slightly overcast with a permanent chance of torrential rain as usual, after all it is Seattle. Driving with my windows down and stereo blaring Kings of Leon as loud as it would go; I parked my Blazer in the parking lot across from Ballard's.I spotted Emmett sitting on the outside deck with his back against the black railing; of course, I couldn't resist sneaking up on him.

"How's it going fucko?" I said, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and dropped one of the Sliders he was about to stuff in his pie hole.

"God damn it Edward," he yelled at me. "You made me drop food and you know how good these are."

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist," I said. I then nodded at the waitress that happened to spot me; Heidi always knew what I wanted, in more ways than one. Hopping over the railing, I took the empty seat across from Emmett.

"Why can't you use the door like everyone else?" Emmett asked crossing him massive arms over his chest.

"Because that's not how I roll and you know it," I said, winking at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Like a bad case of genital warts, looser," Emmett said rolling his eyes at me. I already noticed he was in a lot better mood than he was in earlier.

"You're mighty cheerful," I said wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Did you patch things up with the Mrs.?" Heidi walked up with my pint of Guinness and a plate of Sliders; they really are the best in the city and they smell mouthwatering. Before she even had a chance to set them down, Emmett had stolen one of them.

"Anything else Edward?" Heidi said, as she bent over giving me a perfect view of her perky breasts peeking out of her crimson top. I diverted my eyes immediately and shook my head. Heidi was one hot piece; I knew from experience and from the look I was getting, I could have a repeat if I wanted one. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Dude," Emmett said breaking me out of my Heidi induced daze. "Did you just pass up ass?"

"Huh," I said trying to ignore the question because I knew where it was leading. Bella. With her on my mind all day, I finally decided to just play it by ear and see what happens. I'd keep my word to her and prayed she would do the same. The thought of another mad touching her drove me insane. Shit, we hadn't even been apart twelve hours and I was already craving her. It wasn't as if Heidi didn't appeal to me, but Bella; Bella was quickly becoming like oxygen, something I couldn't live without. "Don't change the subject." I said trying to get Emmett to drop it and answer my original question.

**"**Fine," he said putting the entire tiny cheeseburger into his mouth at once. He quickly chewed it up and followed it with a large swig of beer; light beer but beer still beer, I suppose. "No but I think Rosie talking to Bella will help. So I'm very optimistic."

"Bella?" Trying to keep my voice as even as possible, it almost came out like a moan before I caught it. "How's Bella gonna help your marriage?"

"She's at my house tonight, she and Rosie are looking at wedding pictures, and I may or may not have mentioned to Bella that Rosie and I are having problems in the bedroom," he said it so fast that I almost didn't catch it all.

"And Bella is going to help with that how?" I asked.

"God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," he said. "Just don't tell Rosie, she'd kill me if she knew I was telling you stuff like this."

"I'm not going to say anything to Rosalie Emmett," I said. "I thought Bella was sweet and innocent."

"Yeah right," he said kind of chuckling to himself. "She's far from that. She just doesn't advertise it like some people. Rosie doesn't even know, none of her family does for that matter."

"Are you referring to anyone in particular?" I said knowing he was talking about me but I preferred to play dumb. I wasn't ashamed, so why hide it.

"Whatever Doucheward," Emmett said. "Anyways I told Bella and she said she'd say something to Rosie, so I guess we'll see what happens."

"Hope it helps dude," I said meaning it sincerely, because at the end of the day he didn't deserve to be unhappy.

"Thanks, but now it's your turn," he said raising one eyebrow. "Dude, Heidi?" I turned my head to see what he was staring at, there was Heidi across the deck, she must've heard Emmett or just sensed that he was talking about her because she looked up and smiled seductively.

"What about her Emmett?" I said looking back at Emmett and any direction but in hers. "She's great, but I'm just not interested."

"Bullshit," he said practically screaming at me in a hushed whisper. "You told me once that she was the best piece you'd had."

"She was," I said. "But..." he didn't let me continue.

"The houseguest?" Emmett said raising his eyebrows. I nodded.

"As she left, she said 'no one else', and I agreed," I told him, shrugging trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, even though it is and Emmett knows it.

"Wow dude," he said nodding his head. "You didn't mention this before at the court?"

"It didn't come up," I said running my hand through my hair, something I'm told I do a lot when I'm nervous.

"Well good luck with that," he said smiling. "I hope it turns out the way you want it to."

"Thanks," I said. "Ok enough of this woman talk, let's go inside and play some pool."

Three hours later of me whopping Emmett countless times at pool, we had made our way to the downstairs bar and were finishing another round. Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Shit," he said putting his phone into his pocket. "It's half past ten, I better make my way home and see if the coast is clear. I miss my wife."

"If I didn't know better I would say you're trying to bail out on me," I said. "It's Saturday night Emmett, let's go to Heaven." Heaven was the nightclub that Emmett and I used to frequent; well I still frequented it but he doesn't, it's where he met Rosalie.

"Heaven no way man, Rosie would kill me if she knew I went there without her," he said holding up his left hand. "Married man, remember?"

"No worries man, I was just giving you shit," I said patting him on the shoulder. "I know you are anxious to go see if Bella cleared the storm for you." Bella, just saying her name made my pulse race and the thought of seeing her made my skin ache.

"Yeah I am," Emmett said making his way to the door. "I'm sick of sleeping on the couch." I laughed aloud, which was probably a mean thing to do, but picturing Emmett on the couch for wanting a better sex life with his wife makes me laugh.

We made our way outside and walked across the street to where both of us had parked. Ballard's was pretty full by then so the parking lot was packed.

"If I don't talk to you this week Edward; good luck in Portland and basketball next Saturday at the courts as usual," he said smiling. "Be there or I'll come looking for you again." I rolled my eyes at him, because Emmett is just stupid sometimes, this wasn't one of those time but I didn't want him to know that I was hoping I'd be with her again.

"Thanks and I'll be there," I said turning to get into my truck. Emmet climbed into his Jeep and I waved at him, before he sped off. I quickly decided that I wasn't going home because all I'd end up doing was driving myself crazy thinking about Bella, she was everywhere in my apartment. I had vivid memories from last night in every inch of my apartment; her presence lingered. I made a decision to go grab a cab to Heaven cause there was no way I was leaving my car there; Ballard's was closer to my place than Heaven. I headed across the street and called Yellow Cab; they told me fifteen minutes so I went inside for another drink.

Thirty minutes later, the cab pulled up to Heaven; luckily, I had decided to dress smart casual thanks to my new wardrobe from Alice. I hate that she went overboard, but I have to admit it was nice to have some new clothes to choose from. I had on some dark wash jeans and a deep green button up; Alice said it would bring out my eyes, whatever that meant.

Stepping up to the club Garrett waved me past the crowd; like I said I frequented this place a lot.

"Hey Edward," Garrett said. "It's been awhile, Sarah will be happy to see you. She's in the VIP Lounge, I'll radio up and have them put you on the list."

"Thanks Garrett," I said patting him on the back. "Come up and let me buy you a drink when you get off." He nodded and I made my way inside.

Heaven is a big club with several levels, all with different kinds of music. The first level is brightly lit with generic top forty music playing. If you've never been there, you stop here because it feels comfortable. The second has louder, darker and always more crowded. It's the level where most of the dancing takes place. The third level is the VIP Lounge; which is the only level I hang out in, especially if the owner Sarah is there. We had a thing once upon a time but now we are just friends; we both know we are better off as just that. She passes through men like I pass through women, or like I used to up until I met Bella.

After being stopped several time on my way up I finally had to tell one girl that I was allergic to vaginas just so that she would leave me alone.

The VIP Lounge is a completely different experience from the rest of the club. It's relaxing; there's music and dancing but it's just less crowded and more intimate. The seating area goes all the way around the room; plush benches line the walls joined with tables and simple black chairs. The bar sits in the middle of one side and the dance floor is in the middle of the other. You can access the bar from any point in the room, which is a positive any way you look at it.

Making my way over to the bar Stefan noticed me.

"Hey Edward," he said already fixing my Jameson. "Glad to see your back."

"Thanks Stefan," I handed him a twenty, he placed it is his tip jar since I never pay for drinks; Sarah sees to that. She told me once when I made it big and owned my own company she would charge me, but not until then. "Do you know where Sarah is?"

"Not exactly sure Edward," he said starting to fix someone else drink. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere." I nodded and relaxed against the bar; taking a pull from my drink, letting the delicious liquid burn down my throat.

"Edward," a female voice purred in my ear, which I knew, was Sarah instantly. "I missed you." I turned to face her and she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a blue strapless dress, which hugged her body in all the right places; the color caused the blue rings around her green eyes to pop. Her brown hair was loosely resting on her shoulders that were lightly dusted with glitter that smelled like cotton candy. From my past with her, I knew it tasted like that as well.

"Sarah," I said reaching up to cup her cheek in my hand. "I missed you as well. How are you?" I quickly swooped in and placed a chaste kiss to the side of her lips. She surprised me by darting her tongue out to lick my bottom lip.

"Good. Better now that you are here," she said leaning into capture my lips. She gingerly placed her lips on mine; and just when I thought she was going to deepen the kiss, she giggled against my lips. "Too easy."

"For you," I said winking at her. "Always." She threw he head back and laughed loudly. She got Stefan's attention and motioned for more drinks for both of us.

"Let's take these to my table," she said handing over my fresh drink. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." I quirked an eyebrow at her and she just smiled.

Once we made it to Sarah's table, I settled in and looked around. Her table was on the only balcony and it over looked the bar and dance floor. There was a door in the corner leading to her private office, which I had visited several times in the past.

"Edward," Sarah said getting my attention. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé Jared." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Jared this is Edward, a good friend."

"Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jared said reaching out his hand.

"Likewise Jared," I said shaking his hand. "So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"Two weeks," Jared said releasing my hand and placing his on Sarah's thigh. "Sarah proposed and I accepted of course." Sarah had turned her attention back to us.

"You proposed Sarah?" I said. "The girl who said she'd never be tied down."

"Yes," she said. "I guess when you know you know. Even if you never thought it could happen." She turned to smile at Jared leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"How... when did you meet?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Through Addie one of my partners in the club, 3 months ago," Sarah said smiling at Jared and then looking at me.

"Well congratulations," I said holding up my drink. "I sincerely wish you both the best."

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot coming from you." Sarah said smiling and joining in my toast. Jared nodded and lifted his glass as well. He seemed like a decent person, and Sarah seemed happy so who was I to disagree with that.

I felt the familiar buzz of my phone in my pocket and pulled it out to see who it could be. My breath caught in my throat when I saw who the text was from. Bella.

**Edward, Is it Tuesday yet? I could use some company if you're interested. No one else. ~Bella~**

I couldn't believe that she was texting me; we hadn't been apart twenty-four hours and she already wanted to see me. Those words stared at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Must be someone good," Sarah said pulling my attention away from the message. "Anyone who can make Edward Masen smile like that must be special." All I could do was nod before my attention went back to the message. I decided to invite her to join me.

**Bella, We can pretend if you want. I'm in Heaven. Care to join me? No one else. ~Edward~ **

Not even two minutes later I had my answer.

**With you is heaven. ;) I'll be there in 10. ~Bella~**

I quickly sent back my reply.

**VIP angel. ;) I'll get you on the list. ~Edward~**

"Sarah," I said. "Do you think you can...?" I didn't even get a chance to finish.

"What's her name?" Sarah said. "I'll call it in."

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said smiling again as soon as her name fell from my lips.

"Bella Swan?" Sarah asked. "As in CEO of L&L?" I smiled nodding. She picked up her cell phone and made a quick call to add Bella's name to the list.

"One in the same," I added. "And don't ask please, it's all very new." Sarah put up her hands as if she was surrendering.

"Wasn't going to," she said placing her hand on my knee. "You know me I don't push." My attention was grabbed once again by the buzzing of my phone. My pulse started to race, my hands started to sweat and I hadn't even looked at the message yet.

**Just pulled up. Looking forward to seeing you. Soon. ~Bella~**

I quickly typed back my response, wanting her to know that I knew she was here.

**Soon. ~Edward~**

Excusing myself from the table, I picked up my drink and went to the rail on the balcony. Like a hawk, I watched the door to the VIP Lounge, waiting for her to walk through it. Wanting to see her the minute she walked in, so that I didn't miss a second of her presence. I had been craving her ever since she left this morning and the thought that I just might get to touch her again was driving me lit 'rally insane. Reaching into my drink; I pulled out my stir stick and placed it in the corner of my mouth trying to distract myself; failing miserably.

It was as if the room became brighter as soon as she stepped inside. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a simple black dress that tied behind her neck. It wasn't too short but wasn't too long; I could see her shapely legs and it clung to her like it was made just for her. It probably was. Her hair was half down which looked beautiful on her because I could see her neck which I was extremely fond of. She was such a beautiful woman; I didn't know what I did to deserve her company.

She made her way over to the bar and quickly caught Stefan's attention. He made her some type of fruity cocktail and placed a shot glass of something dark next to it. That's my girl; she drinks the girly stuff but more than makes up for it with a shot of the good stuff. My guess was Crown XR, same thing she drank at dinner last night. She quickly downed the shot and started drinking her fruity concoction; I couldn't believe that it had only been sixteen hours since I'd seen her. Deciding to play a little game of hide and seek, I pulled my phone out to text her.

**I see you in your black dress, beautiful. Are you enjoying your drink? ~E~**

I watched as she pulled out her phone; her eyes lit up and he teeth lightly bit her beautiful full lip. I watched as she typed a message and eagerly waited to read what she wrote.

**No fair. :( I would be enjoying it more if you were licking it off me. Screaming Orgasm is more than just a drink with you. ~B~**

Oh my god. I immediately felt my cock twitch inside of my jeans. I had to respond.

**Patience. I promise that won't be the only Screaming Orgasm you will have tonight. ~E~**

Seconds later, I watched the blush creep across Bella's cheeks and down to the tops of her breasts.

**Keep talking like that and I might have to take care of it without you. :( ~B~**

Not wanting to waste another second, I decided to give a hint to where I was.

**The TOPS of your breasts are beautiful from where I stand. I'll make you cum with more than my hand. ~E~**

She slowly scanned the room; I knew she was looking for me. Her gaze finally lifted and her eyes caught mine. Smiling up at me, she bit her lip and mouthed "hi". Mouthing the word "hi" back, I held up one finger letting her know that I would be right there.

"Go get her tiger," Sarah said having witnessed our exchange. I kissed her on the cheek and left to go to my Bella.

**A/N: Don't hate me please :(. Another chapter is well on its way. You will have it Sunday or really early Monday at the latest. I'm practically done just retouching it and then sending it to my Beta.**

**Please check out the blog, it's going to be cool. It's already cool but it's just going to get better. Link is on my profile. My new banner was posted there and my Beta posted a teaser earlier today so it's just win all around.**

**Give it to me straight ladies, I'm anxious to hear what you think. This chapter was a long time coming but just remember your reviews make me want to write faster and better! You are getting to this weekend and another one soon after that.**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days!**

**Whit**


	13. Chapter 12 Heaven Part 2

**A/N: Here it is! It only took me a week! So much better than making you wait two months. I meant to get this to you sooner but real life just doesn't let you do what you want to sometimes.**

**Thanks to my beta Julie (aka Noodles) she's my rock and she knows it.**

**This one is once again dedicated to Sarah, because she inspired it. I love you Goober, hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Once again check out Zeph and Pixie's stories, they are on my profile. There's also the blog and Twittah of course. Oh there's also a forum on Twilighted, it's a lonely place so stop by if you can.**

**So without further delay I give you Heaven Part 2. I'm sure you are more than ready for what await in this chapter so enjoy! I was craving a little bit of citrus so I hope you don't mind. *grins wickedly***

**See you down below!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does. _

Rated M for a reason. Potty mouth and lots of lemony goodness

**Chapter 12 Heaven Part 2**

**Bella POV (changes later on)**

As soon as I arrived at Heaven, my pulse quickened and my palms began to sweat. This behavior was completely alien to me; I had no idea why this man had such an effect on me. When he had returned my text and told me he was at a nightclub, I was green with jealousy and red with anger. I knew it hadn't been that long since I'd left him but I longed for him in a way I never dreamt possible. 'No one else', the last words I spoke to him. The words rang in my head over and over again.

**The TOPS of your breasts are beautiful from where I stand. I'll make you cum with more than my hand. ~E~**

As soon I read the message I began searching, he had teased me enough; I was going insane. I wanted to wrap my legs around him and claim every inch of him, mine. Finally laying my eyes on him, I smiled up at him and bit my lip so hard I thought I might draw blood. I mouthed the word "hi", the relief I felt from just laying eyes on him was astonishing. He mouthed "hi" back and held up a finger to let me know he was on his way. He stepped away from the balcony, and spoke to a woman. A suspicious feeling came over me when I saw him kiss her on the cheek. _Had he broken his word already?_

I forced myself to leave the bar and made my way to the bathroom; I had to get myself under control. I felt weak and angry with myself for letting a man get to me this way. I didn't need this; I didn't need him, I could have any man I wanted. Why was Edward having this effect on me? I needed to find out if he longed for me as much as I did him. I wouldn't let him have the upper hand anymore. It was my turn. Just then, my phone buzzed.

**Gorgeous where did you go? ~E~**

I smiled after reading the text, thankful that he seemed as impatient as I had been. Taking a deep breath, I decided to find out exactly how much.

Exiting the bathroom, I found a practically empty booth. I asked the women sitting there if I might join them and told them I was waiting for a friend. The cocktail waitress came by and I ordered them a round of drinks to show my thanks. I quickly text him back knowing exactly what I needed to do.

**Absence makes the loins grow harder. It's time for you to know what it feels like to be watched. Green is definitely your color. ~B~**

I watched him get the message. His lips pursed in a line and I longed to drag my tongue over them. Then his eyebrows creased and I wanted to touch every inch of his face. He looked around for a second and then quickly responded.

**The longer you hide from me. The less time I have to make you scream. ~E~**

I smiled and responded back.

**The longer you search the wetter I get. Good thing I'm not wearing any panties, they'd be drenched. ~B~**

Watching him; he gritted his teeth, gnawed at his lip and ran his fingers through his copper hair for the millionth time.

**Stop fucking with me Bella. Show yourself and I'll fuck you before we even have a chance to leave this club. ~E~**

I practically choked on my drink reading those delicious words. Where did he think he could take me? All of a sudden, I realized I didn't care as long he meant it; the anticipation was driving me insane. Nevertheless, I had to know just one thing.

**No one else? ~B~**

I watched him read it and then he smiled that sublime half smile that makes me quiver from the inside out. I had my response in no time.

**Edward POV**

She was driving me lit' rally bonkers. Yeah you heard right, bonkers. I don't know how else to describe it. I felt out of my skin, as if I was losing my ability to function. She was still here, I felt her presence, but why was she hiding from me?

**No one else? ~B~**

There, I had my answer. She wanted to know that I had kept my word. How could I have not, she is who I coveted more than any other woman before her.

**No one else Bella. Where are you? ~E~**

I responded, hoping that she'd see that I wanted only her. I started to fear that she had given up on me, thinking that I didn't desire her like I did. I ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly trying to resign myself that she had left. This was the end; it was over before it even really began.

"Right behind you Edward," said the most delicious voice. I could feel her hot breath on the back of my neck or I wouldn't have believed she was there. The feeling that she was right behind me went directly to my already straining member. Turning to face her, I grabbed her by the hips and pressed myself into her.

"No one else Bella," I said looking directly into her eyes. "You do this to me, only you."

"Edward," she whispered as I leaned into kiss her firmly on the lips. In no time at all before we both deepened the kiss. Our tongues moved languidly together, she tasted sweet and spicy. I kissed her to show her that I meant what I said; she was the only one I thirsted for.

"Come with me," I said unwillingly pulling my lips away from hers. I placed several chaste kisses down her body; lingering on her neck, shoulder, arms and finally fingers. She giggled and simply smiled at me. Seeking out the only person in the club who would understand what I required right then, I led Bella up the stairs where I had previously been.

"I see you found her," Sarah said as I approached her. The look on Sarah's face told me she could see right through me. She already knew the effect this woman was having on me, the difference she had made.

"Yes," I said pulling Bella impossibly closer to me, needing to feel the warmth of her body. "Bella this is Sarah, she owns the club."

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah; you have a lovely establishment here," Bella said reaching out her hand to shake Sarah's.

"Thank you," Sarah said shaking Bella's hand in return. "I have to say that I am a huge fan of yours. I love your company's products."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Bella said. The silence didn't last long but it felt like an eternity; awkward didn't begin to cover it. I thought I should say something to break the tension; I had no idea what Bella thought Sarah and I were.

"Oh how rude of me, Bella let me introduce my man, this is Jared my fiancé," Sarah said breaking the silence just in time. "Jared this Bella, she owns L&L."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," Jared said shaking her hand. "Actually I work for Black Advertising; we're in negotiations to acquire your future launch campaign."

"Small world," Bella said. "Can't say I know anything about that quite yet, it's a long ways till it reaches my desk..."

While Bella and Jared busied themselves with work talk, I leaned in to ask Sarah a favor. I intended to make good on what I had said to Bella earlier.

"Can I borrow the keys to your office?" I asked quietly.

"Really Edward," Sarah said winking at me. "That might be pushing it just a little." She discreetly handed the keys over; she knew what my intentions were. I smiled and thanked her; I for sure owed her for this. Sarah and I were friends now; she had Jared and I had Bella.

Bringing my attention back to Bella and Jared, I leaned down and lightly nuzzled Bella's soft delicious neck with my nose. I couldn't keep my hands off her anything longer. She sighed and leaned into my touch.

"Well Jared, I look forward to our paths crossing again," Bella said handing Jared a business card. "Call my office; I'll have James set something up."

"Thank you Bella that would be wonderful." Jared said taking the card and placing it in his pocket. "I'll let you two get back to your evening."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella," Sarah said smiling. "Edward, be sure to give her the complete tour."

"It was nice meeting you as well Sarah," Bella said as we stepped away.

"Come with me gorgeous," I said leaning down to kiss just below her ear. "I do believe I promised you something." Bella's face blushed crimson red and she lightly moaned sending chills through my body. She reached for my arm and I led the way.

"I don't even know that I care," she said breathing heavily. "But where are you taking me?"

"On a tour," I said sucking gently on her exposed collarbone. "Yes, a very private tour." I led her towards the opposite end of the balcony where there was a door marked 'Private', the door to stairs led to Sarah's office. "I have friends in high places and as much as I'm willing to fuck you out here where everyone can see. I'd much rather keep your moans for myself. They belong to me after all." Her breathing hitched and she gripped my arm even tighter.

"Fuck Edward," she said moaning and leaning even closer to me. "Please."

"Oh don't worry Bella," I said stroking her cheek. "I fully intend to do just that." I kissed her on the end of the nose, anxious to make good on my promise and wanting to make her come more than anything.

**Bella POV**

As we approached the door, Edward unlocked it and we stepped inside. I didn't have a clue where we were going but I think that just turned me on even more. Edward grasped my hand and led me up the staircase.

"Hold my hand Bella," Edward said gripping my small hand in his. "There's a light switch around here somewhere but I'm not sure where. We might have to wait till we get upstairs to see more than this."

The light of the moon outside shone through the very small windows above us, just lightly illuminating each of us in a tranquil glow.

We slowly made our way up the stairs; my heart pounded wildly in my chest and I shook uncontrollably. I wasn't scared; I was incredibly turned on. The arousal was seeping out of me and true to my word; I wasn't wearing anything to catch it.

"Don't be scared Bella," Edward said trading me places and then leaning in to kiss me lightly below the ear. "I won't let anything happen to you." He stepped down a few stairs to stare up at me, lightly skimming my arms with his hands. "You are breathtaking in this light."

I couldn't answer him. My heart beat faster. Licking my lips I slid my hand down to touch my breast, my finger rubbing over my nipple as I felt my core get tingly, wetter, and excited.

He smiled a faint barely-there smile.

"I can't stay away from you any longer Bella," he said, his eyes were not on my face anymore. They watched my fingers as I rubbed myself; his eyes moved down to my pussy, then up to my face again.

"I'm glad," I said. "Touch me."

Instantly Edward reached out his hand and touched my pelvis, moaning lightly I rolled my head back. Already aching for his touch, instinctively I began to sway a bit, moving my hips and thighs in the way that stimulated my clit. Edward lifted up my dress and his hand moved between my legs, and his fingers found the bareness of my pussy. He let out a moan and I smiled down at him; then closed my eyes, sighing with the bliss I was feeling, and the bliss that I knew was to come.

Edward moved his hand so that his thumb was on my clit whilst his fingers went on stroking the length of my slit, never going deeper. His other hand went to the tie on the back of my halter dress to work it loose.

I put my middle finger in my mouth and licked it seductively; then put it inside my pussy, stroking myself deep like I so craved him to do. I could hear myself panting as I fingered myself while he stroked my clit. I was wet with desire, and I made that clear to him by taking my finger out and rubbing his lips with it. Then I leaned down to kiss those lips, and he let me lick the essence of myself off him.

Suddenly pushing me back up; shocking me a little with the almost violent abruptness of this movement.

"I don't want a tease," he growled licking his lips. "I want a taste."

"Fuck," I moaned uncontrollably.

He pushed my dress further up, long forgetting about the ties of my dress, for now. I grasped at the stair railings to keep from toppling over. This demanding forcefulness was something new; he hadn't acted like this before. I grew dizzy with excitement as he knelt down and separated my wetness to lap at my pussy.

His tongue was like no other, and the way he moved it around my clit, sucking and kissing my pussy turned me on beyond words. That tongue circling, flicking, and probing soon had me moaning loudly, I hoped that no one else could hear us. I gripped the railing tighter, gladly surrendering to whatever he wanted. I felt shackled to that spot for as long as he wanted me there; and that was just fine with me.

His fingers moved inside my pussy, first one, then two, as his tongue went to stroking my clit, which seemed to swell with need, craving more. My breath was heavy, the air thick with lust. Then his fingers moved out of my pussy and began to stroke my asshole. My moans and gasps became more frenzied as he brought me to the point of orgasm, and then stopped.

Thrown off guard by the abruptness of it, I looked at him with wild eyes and caught a look in his own eyes that I can only describe as pure sex. He was like an animal that has cornered his prey, and is waiting ravenously to devour her. Feeling the dominance of his desire, I whimpered a little. I was stunned and aroused by it even more intensely, I longed to be taken by him in any way he wanted.

He moved up another step and picked me up with his strong muscular arms.

"Turn around," he said gruffly, flipping me around like a rag doll. The way he set me down brought me to my knees on the stair below him, bent over. My ass was in his face and I could feel his breath on my skin, I could hear him too, breathing deeply and huskily as he placed his hands on my hips. I quivered when he touched my skin, and my hips started to move.

"Stay still," he commanded, and I felt his hands grab at my flesh, squeezing me where my ass curved into my hips. It was rough, and it excited me. I raised one hand to my breast, reaching inside my dress to pull hard on my nipple. In spite of myself, my pelvis began to rock again.

"I said be still!" Edward snapped.

It is usually difficult for me to be submissive, especially when I am turned on. I love expressive sex, and I like to flow with whatever I am feeling, losing myself in the moment and following my own instincts while relishing the pleasure. But this was different. Edward's strength and assertiveness were irresistible to me. I took my hand from my bra and put it back on the floor. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him eying my crack with suck intensity that it shook me. He turned my head back around with his hand and began to kiss the back of my neck; something he knew turned me on. His hand found my pussy and he slid his fingers back and forth from my clit to my asshole, slowly and methodically, all the while kissing and nibbling the back of my neck.

"I'm going to take you now," Edward said firmly. "I want it, and you want it too." He pulled my head back slightly, kissing my neck, my ear, my chin. I was so hungry for him I couldn't wait. I turned my head to kiss him, and he allowed this boldness, kissing me deeply before abruptly ending the kiss and pushing my head forward. His strength overwhelmed me, and torrents of submissive pleasure seemed to lure me deeper into ecstasy.

Edward grabbed my ass hard with one hand, while the other moved to my breast, scissoring the nipple roughly. I panted under his grasp, startled and aroused to frenzy by the force he was displaying. I cried out that I wanted him to fuck me, but he said not yet.

He found my ass and he began to lick and kiss me, shoving me further forward so he could lick my whole crack all the way to my clit. His tongue traced my pussy lips back and forth. He sucked, nibbled, and thrust his tongue in and around until with a scream I came in his mouth. Never letting up he continued with his ministrations, I couldn't take much more of this. I needed his dick inside me.

"Fuck me now," I moaned out. "I want you to fuck me hard. Now!" I was trying to make it sound like a command, but it sounded more like I was begging. Which I was.

"Be quiet and be still," Edward ordered. I never thought I would like this kind of thing from anyone, but I loved his being imposing and superior. Hearing him undo his pants, I practically came again. I arched my back and felt my breast again, but he didn't stop me this time. Instead, he caressed the other one, and then pulled hard on my nipple. I could feel his dick against my thighs, and I loved the hardness of it. I wanted to turn around and suck him.

"Can I suck you?" I moaned. For an answer, he whipped me around, sitting me on the step, and got right up in my face, his dick slapping my cheek.

"Suck bitch."

I had never been called that before without socking the guy, but right now, that was what I wanted. I wanted it hard and forceful and rough, to be claimed completely by Edward. The way he had me pinned forced me to take him in my mouth without using my hands. I licked his gorgeous cock up and down; I licked his balls, kissed and licked his hidden inch between his balls and asshole. I heard him moan, and his excitement turned me on even more. I managed to free one hand but when I moved to touch him, he slapped it back down.

"Just suck," he demanded his voice thick with his authority.

I swallowed his dick, moaning around it as he pushed it all the way to my throat. He was holding on to the railing and thrusting as he fucked my face, and I was so turned on I couldn't get enough of it. I loved the taste of his pre-cum as it escaped into my mouth.

I felt so primal when I looked up at him and saw his eyes glittering with pure hunger. It was fiery, spicy and passionately wild. We were animals mating, and nothing mattered but our own steamy gratification.

He told me to turn again, and I did. My knees by now were a little tender from the hard stairs, but I was so turned on that who the hell cared about knees? I was wet, ready, and eager for him to enter me.

He grabbed my hips and thrust into me; deep, long, and hard; repeatedly. I lifted myself up a little on my hands, and he pushed me back down. I felt take by his power, and the desire throbbed inside me. I was his toy, and I gloried in it as he claimed me over and over, both of us moaning and groaning now. Soon I was crying out with each thrust as he fucked me harder than I had ever been fucked before.

"Fuck! Oh god, fuck!" I cried out as I began to climax, shouting it again and again. Edward shot into me a moment later, with a pulsing force that rocked me yet again.

He slumped over me on the stairs as the wetness leaked slowly from my center. He kissed my neck and gently stroked my hair. Our bodies hot and sweaty, we relaxed into the afterglow of our erotic pleasure.

A few minutes later, we finally separated; I heard Edward let out a small groan as he pulled out of me, and I felt the loss. When he was inside of me, I felt full almost complete somehow. I hadn't noticed until then but pain shot through my knees; the afterglow of my euphoria was wearing off, I could barely rise to my feet. I glanced down and saw the rough raw skin; I knew they would hurt much more later, but it was worth it and I would gladly do it again and soon.

**A/N: So... what did you think? I know it's been awhile since I gave you lemon and so many of you count on me for my smut. There's more to come, they haven't even left the club yet.**

**Tenderness and Need is the title of the next one, so ponder that.**

**Leave me some love; it motivates me... blah blah blah you know what I want. I'll be sure to give you what you want in return.**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days,**

**Whit**


End file.
